


Why do you care?

by jamesm97



Series: How to build a better pack [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Allison, Alive Erica, Alive Vernon Boyd, Allison Argent & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha Stiles, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Chris Argent, Background Relationships, Beta Scott, Breaking Up & Making Up, Broken Bones, Chris Argent/Stiles Stilinski friendship, Derek and Jennifer are friends with benifits, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Good Jennifer, Hunter Stiles Stilinski, Hurt Stiles, Hurt/Comfort, Jennifer Blake is Not a Darach, Killing, M/M, Minor Character Death, Revenge, Set after Season 2, Sheriff Stilinski Knows About Werewolves, Stiles Runs Away, Stiles pushes Derek away, Were-Creatures, Werecat Stiles, Werecreature Stiles, Werewolf Jennifer Blake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-01-21 19:02:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 34
Words: 31,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1560767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesm97/pseuds/jamesm97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Alpha pack go after the weak link to the pack Stiles, Stiles means the world to everyone in the pack especially Derek his boyfriend. After they cause the destruction they leave.</p><p>When Stiles is hurt and dumped on the door step of Deaton's surgery beaten and bitten by the Alphas.</p><p>Stiles becomes a powerful Alpha after being trained in the ways of wolf and hunter he is put in charge of his own pack, Can he Cora and the Argent's, Kill the Alpha pack and save LAURA AND TALIA!!!. </p><p>They aren't dead just captured.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The damn alpha pack

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skyewatson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyewatson/gifts).



> Also I decided to gift this work to skyewatson because she is in the middle of writing my favorite fan fiction ever. Go check it out if you love teen wolf and Arrow http://archiveofourown.org/works/1224097/chapters/2507905

Derek got the call from Scott and honestly he had been expecting the call one day, but for that day to happen now broke his heart.

 

Stiles is the love of his life and the Kanima helped them to reilise that.

 

He speeds all the way to Deaton's where the Sheriff is crying over the still body of his son, Scott is assisting Deaton tend to the wounds but its not doing any use.

 

"Derek he needs the bite now I need you to bite him" The sheriff says as he stumbles over to him.

 

"Sheriff that won't be needed he has all ready been bitten" Deaton says snapping Derek's and the sheriffs attention straight onto him.

 

"Who did this?" Derek almost roars he sees Scott flinch but Scott just focuses on attending to Stiles wounds.

 

"Ethan dropped him off along with a message he said ' Humans don't belong in a pack so he rectified the problem' and he also said 'Keep the Beacon Hills territory clear or they will come again and next time they won't show any one mercy' He also said 'That you should keep your mate closer in future because he's a hot piece of ass that's ripe for the picking' " Scott spat out showing his discomfort.

 

Stiles shot up Arms thrashing Derek didn't even see how he did it but one second Deaton and Scott were right by Stiles and the next they where thrown back.

 

Deaton flew into the sinks and Scott ended up flying through a glass cabinet.

 

Derek placed the sheriff safely behind him and walked to the snarling Stiles with his arms up hoping to placate Stiles enough to get near so he can calm Stiles down with his scent, The scent of mate.

 

What Derek saw was not what he was expecting Stiles wasn't a werewolf he was a Were-panther.

 

"Derek step away Stiles needs his space if he turned into a were panther instead of a werewolf it means he has some serious anger inside, We can't change that unless the source of his anger is eliminated so just give him space" Deaton says going up to a draw and took out a dog whistle.

 

When Deaton blew Stiles made a high pitch whining sound and his shift stopped, Stiles swayed on his feet as he stood. He placed on foot in front of the other and collapsed in Derek's arms.

 

From his view points Stiles can see that all Stiles cuts and bruises are healing far faster than that of a werewolf.

 

"Take me home" Stiles whispers before burying his face into Derek's shoulder and passing out.


	2. Runaway

Derek took Stiles to his loft at Stiles insistence.

 

"You're the only one this Were-Panther in side me doesn't see as a threat" Stiles had said when he has awoken.

 

Stiles father had been hesitant to let him go with his boyfriend but at Stiles reassurance he let the boy go.

 

All the way to the loft Stiles was busy texting Mr Argent on his phone.

19:00 To Mr A.

Mr A. It's Stiles I need weapons ones with the wolf's bane bullets can you give me some? 

 

19:01 From Mr A.

Stiles I heard about the attack are you okay?

 

19:02 To Mr A.

Yeah I'm fine I got turned into something by one of the Alphas but I need a gun can you help?

 

19:03 From Mr A.

Are you going to do something stupid?

 

19:04 To Mr A.

Yeah I'm going to hunt the Alphas I know where they live because they told me if I ever wanted to join a real pack come to New York.

 

19:05 From Mr A.

Are you serious? Are you going with anyone?

 

19:06 To Mr A

I'm going on my own unless you're offering

 

19:07 From Mr A.

Sure I'll come I would be happy to kill these bastards 

 

19:08 From Ally A.

My Dad told me what you're going to do you idiot I'm going with you both I'm not letting either of you get hurt.

 

19:09 To Ally A, Mr A.

I have to say I love the Argent family well you know minus Kate and creepy grandpa, If we are doing this we leave tonight I will wait till Derek is asleep Allison I need you to sneak in my house dad is at work you know where the key is I need you to get me a bunch of clothes and get my saved up cash from under the matrass, and Mr A we need guns with wolf's bane but you need to let me kill Ethan myself!

 

19:11 From Ally A 

Aren't you going to say goodbye???

 

19:12 To Ally A

No they will try to stop me I need to leave and I NEED to kill them Allison, you need to either respect that or don't come If you tell Scott then he will stop me.

 

19:13 From Ally A

Fine I will say that me and dad are going on a trip and my father said we leave at dusk.

 

19:14 To Ally A,Mr A.

Just need to ditch Derek and I will be right over


	3. Running Away Together

Stiles finally managed to get out of Derek's loft around midnight the wolf was dead to the world snores echoing in the more or less empty loft.

 

When Stiles ran to the Argent's house he marveled in how amazing his stamina is now, he didn't have to stop once he just ran all the way.

 

It was Chris that opened the door to him when he knocked.

 

"You do know if you kill an alpha and you become alpha, the change that happens to you will be excruciating you will go from a beta were-panther to an alpha werewolf its two different genetic make ups, you will be more or less changing everything inside" Chris said by way as greeting.

 

Stiles hummed as he made his way inside to Allison in the living room packing bags, he sees that she has done what he asked and got clothes from his house.

 

"I can handle it Chris, they need to die not just because of what they did to me but because of what they could do to others" Stiles assured his new mentor.

 

"Well then the first place we need to go is Washington State, I have a friend that owns a large stretch of land, if we do this we have to do this as hunters not as were creatures" Chris tells him.

 

"As long as I get to rip Ethan's throat out myself I don't care if we kill them with a musical number" Stiles goes up to Allison and grabs he hand stilling her from packing.

 

"What are you doing" She asks her voice small and frail, Chris walks off to somewhere else.

 

"Stay here, don't come" Stiles tries.

 

"What you think I'm going to let my father and one of my best friends go kill a bunch of Alpha werewolves on their own, and if you think I would ever leave you alone just for the sake of keeping Scott happy, because I can see that's where you're going with this, well then you don't know me as well as I would like you too because if anything happens to either of you I won't forgive myself so I'm going, now shut up and help me pack before I knock you out and put you in the trunk of my car" Allison ranted breathing heavy at the end.

 

Stiles smiles and hugs her tight "Just don't die on me"

 

Allison laughs and pushes him playfully.

 

"We have 3 months of summer break to do this and come back home, I plan on coming back un scarred, but I have made myself a little bet if I can train you up and we kill all the alphas by the time we get back you will have muscles and a six pac and if you do then you are buying me lunch for the whole school year" Allison tries to lighten the mood.

 

"Girl if you get me a six pac and muscles I will build you a marble statue" Stiles jokes and starts to pack up the cases with Allison.

 

It doesn't take them much longer to get everything packed away, Allison and Chris tested Stiles new strength by loading all the bags on his back like a mule.

 

Before they left Stiles had to make a call.

 

"Beacon Hills Police Department how may I direct your call?" The switch board operator inquired.

 

"Hey Rose it's Stiles is my dad in his office?" Stiles asked.

 

"Oh hey Stiles yeah he is I will patch you through now" Rose told him and within a couple seconds Stiles dad was picking up.

 

"Hey son" The sheriff sighed he sounds tired.

 

"Hey dad I need to tell you something and you're not going to like it" Stiles says in a small voice.

 

"Seriously what else has happened because I have had a rough day what with you being turned and everything.

 

"That's what I need to talk to you about I am having trouble controlling the beast in side me" Stiles said to his dad this is the only way to get his dad to agree to what he wants.

 

"What? Derek can help you can't he? Do you need me to come to Derek's?" His dad asks frantically.

 

"I'm not at Derek's dad" Stiles admitted.

 

"Then where are you?" His dad sounds concerned.

 

"It's hard to explain but I came to Mr Argent and Allison and they have a friend out of town that can help me controle myself I am on the road now I need you to cover for me with the school their is only three days left before summer break I think I might be gone all summer" Stiles rushes to tell his father before he interrupts.

 

"You're with Argent? Where are you going?" His father is now alarmed great.

 

"I can't tell you because nobody can know where I am especially Derek and Scott I will be fine dad I will be back by the end of summer I love you" Stiles tells his father before hanging up.

 

Stiles sends a mass text to the pack before getting in the car.

 

To Allison,Boyd, Erica,Isaac,Jackson,Lydia,Scott 

 

Guy's I'm so sorry to do this but I never wanted to be this I never wanted to be special, I need some time to either come to terms with it or it might be too much and if I don't see you all again just know I love you all.

(P.S. Yes Jackson I even love you in your own douchy way)

 

Allison's phone beeped and shit Sties forgot to un tick her from the message.

 

"Stiles why does this sound like a suicide text?" Allison asks concerned.

 

"Because this is a hell of a mission and if I die I don't want them to blame themselves" Stiles says and returns to his phone he has one more text to send.

 

To Derek.

 

I'm sorry but I can't do this It's over Derek I want you to be happy but the person to make you happy isn't me

 

Stiles made sure the text delivered before pulling out his chip out the back of the phone and crushing it.

 

"Let's get going then shall we" Stiles tells them and shuts the trunk of Chris's jeep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do people think about Stiles and Allison getting together


	4. Why are you doing all this?

"Stiles!!!" Allison shouted.

 

"Stiles wake up!!" She shouted again louder now.

 

Stiles woke up a choked of scream on his lips, the tears ran free from his eyes.

 

"Stiles you okay?" Chris asked rooking in the mirror at Stiles from the drivers seat.

 

"Y-yeah, just a bad dream" Stiles said voice rough and so weak.

 

"Stiles?" Allison whispered.

 

Stiles just nodded avoiding her eyes.

 

"Your claws are in you leg" Allison says sounding sad for Stiles.

 

"Shit" Stiles hissed as he pulled them out and he could feel the skin warming and slowly knit it's self together, this was the first time he was awake while he healed.

 

It was strange not all that unpleasant, it felt like ripping of scabbed over skin only underneath their was brand new skin.

 

"Stiles? In your dream you wear talking and you screamed my name, why would you be screaming my name in a nightmare?" She asks concern showing on her face.

 

"It wasn't a nightmare it was a memory" Stiles told her finally meeting her eyes and his eyes shined with water.

 

"What memory?" Chris asked from the driver seat.

 

"Of the other day the day I got turned" Stiles tells them while playing with the torn holes of his jeans from his claw pricks.

 

"What did I have to do with that night?" Allison asks and she sounds worried.

 

"Nothing" Stiles said and Allison snorted in amusement she knew he was telling a lie.

 

"That's bullshit Stiles tell me please" Allison begs.

 

"Fine when Ethan took me he took me to an abandoned factory type place he said this was the place where Deucalion was blinded by your grandfather, he said that Deucalion planned on blinding you and Chris as redemption and after he was threw with you two he would move on to my father, Scott's mom and everyone else in the pack" Stiles said.

 

"Stiles are you serious we have to go back to protect them" Allison says frantically.

 

"I made a deal with Deucalion" Stiles whispers.

 

"What sort of deal?" Chris says sternly from the drivers seat.

 

"I made a deal that if he left Beacon Hills, I would follow him and give him the fight he wants" Stiles spat out the hate from the man rolling off his tongue.

 

"What did he say?" Allison asks still wanting to go back to Beacon Hills.

 

"He laughed at me he kept laughing, until I pulled out the Chinese ring dagger I stole off you...." Stiles was interrupted before he could go further.

 

"That was you? You could of just asked." Allison scolded lightly.

 

"Allison let's focus on the problem at hand, Stiles continue" Chris huffed lightly amused at his daughter.

 

"Anyway I took out the dagger and I stuck it right into the bastards leg, I thought he would just kill me but he said I showed balls I have some quality that screams perfection, he beat me and Ethan joined in I felt my rib puncture my lung and I thought that was how I would die chocking on my own breath struggling to get air" Stiles tears fall.

 

"Oh my god Stiles I'm so sorry" Allison tries to comfort placing a hand on top of his own.

 

"The other three Alphas came into the building and the all bit me before I passed out Deucalion said I have a deal but now its more fun if I'm like them" Stiles finishes and gasps for air he can still feel where his rib punctured his lung and its enough for his breathing to shallow just at the thought of it.

 

"Stiles are you sure that all the Alphas in the pack bit you?" Chris said and he sounds alarmed.

 

"Yeah it's kinda hard to miss five sets of red eyes looking at you like your a nice slab of beef their razor sharp teeth growing and the sinking of said teeth into my skin" Stiles ranted feeling lighter now he has told someone.

 

"Why dad what does that mean?" Allison asks her father, obviously knows their is something wrong.

 

"When all members of a pack bites you, if their all Alphas you will turn obviously but at a quicker rate everything about you if quicker now Stiles your not one beta you have the power of five beta's streaming through you" Chris says and he sounds amazed.

 

"So your saying I have the strength of five betas so I'm like Scott, Isaac,Erica,Boyd and Jackson but in my tiny little body?" Stiles gasped amazed.

 

"Yeah and I guarantee Deucalion knew what he was doing he wants you to go to New York Stiles" Chris says.

 

"But why would he do that?" Allison asks dumbfounded that the enemy had given them a power boost if what her father is saying is true that means her pack has the power of ten Beta's one Alpha and two hunters it might be enough to stop the Alpha pack if they go back to Beacon Hill's to make up a fool proof or at least a Scott proof strategy.

 

"Because If Stiles kills one of the Alphas and he becomes a werewolf again instead of the were-panther he is now he will be extremely powerful, imagine what Deucalion would do if he got him in his pack he would be unstoppable" Chris gasps in wonder at the amazing trap Deucalion has set for Stiles.

 

"We can't go then we have to go back" Allison says.

 

"No we have to kill them Stiles has to become an Alpha, then he will be strong enough to kill Deucalion, we have to get them on our terms find a new way to play, we observe them and when we get one on its own we fight it and Stiles will take the killing blow and absorb their powers" Chris wants Deucalion dead and he will do it whatever way he can.

 

"Dad listen to yourself Stiles isn't a killer he's a comedian and a damn good researcher, not a hunter or werewolf" Allison snaps.

 

"Allison you have no clue what I'm capable off" Stiles says his voice cold and hard.

 

"But Stiles this isn't you you would never kill someone" Allison whispers.

 

"You're right its not me but Deucalion told me something, something that's enough for me to kill him" Stiles told her.

 

"And what's that?" Allison asks curious as to what would turn sweet Stiles into a capable killer.

 

"He has them, he has them against their will and I'm not letting him get away with it" Stiles spits out.

 

"Stiles who's them? Who does he have?" Chris asks curious and also a little frightened of who could make Stiles want to risk his life.

 

"Talia and Laura Hale"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dum dum dum their ALIVVVEEEE!!!! What do you think? Drop me a comment.


	5. The Hales Are Alive?

"Stiles are you sure the Hales are Alive?" Chris asks he sounds shocked and hopeful for some reason.

 

"Yeah he said Talia never burned on the fire, He ripped her claws out and threw them in the fire so it looked like she burned too" Stiles retells what the creepy mother fucker told him.

 

"What about Laura? Peter killed her, he ripped her in half" Allison asks.

 

"He said he tricked Derek and Peter he used a witch to put a glamour on a young female Alpha who was weak enough for Peter to kill, Deucalion has been planning this since the beginning he never expected to find some one like me though" Stiles told them.

 

"Why you? Why did it have to be you he bit?"Allison asks.

 

"Apparently I'm rare I'm a powerful protege in the making, he said he must collect me he must add me to his rare collection of Alphas" Stiles spat out.

 

"What rare collection is he talking about?" Chris asked from the drivers seat.

 

"He has Talia and Laura Hale they are both Alphas with the ability to turn into a real wolf, he had Ethan and Aiden who can turn into the Gorilla type wolf and he calls himself the Demon Wolf" Stiles informs his two companions.

 

"What about the man and woman? Ennis and Kali?" Chris asks him.

 

"Ennis is the muscle and so is Kali they are their so Deucalion doesn't have to get his hands dirty, their also the disposable ones he wants me to kill one of them because they don't have a reason for being in the pack" Stiles tells them.

 

"But the twins are younger wouldn't they be the easiest to kill?" Allison voices her opinions.

 

"Together their unstoppable, but if we were to kill one and Stiles absorbs his powers then the other twin wouldn't be an alpha anymore he would only be a beta" Chris informs the pair.

 

"So we wait to get one of the twins alone and kill one of them I become Alpha and the other converts into a beta, not only that but Deucalion looses one of his precious collectors items, and we only have to kill three more alphas and a beta" Stiles smirked and he can't even bring himself to care because he is going to kill the bastard.

 

"Why didn't you tell Derek his mother and sister are alive?" Allison asks in a quite voice.

 

"Because Deucalion said if he so much as smells Derek around New York the Hales are dead, do you think I want to go to Derek and say 'hey babe guess what your mother and sister are alive and okay their just being held against their will in New York' and then Derek rushes head first into danger and gets not only him and his family killed again no thank you" Stiles rants

 

"He has a point Allison you know you would do the same to protect me or Scott" Chris helps from the drivers seat.

 

"I know I just can't help but feeling sorry for him right now he is probably beating himself up and blaming himself, do you not regret the way you handled things?" Allison asks using her puppy dog eyes.

 

"Honestly if it means keeping him alive and far away from New York then I'm fine, I can grovel later I just wanna focus on killing these bastards and getting Derek the two people he loves more than anyone back home safe and sound" He tells them even though he does regret breaking up with Derek it was the only way to save them.

 

Allison was about to open her mouth and talk again but her ring tone sounded and the caller I.D said Scott.

 

"You didn't leave it at home?" Stiles hissed.

 

"No I didn't know we had too" Allison hissed, before answering the call and put it on loud speaker.

 

"Oh My God Allison thank God, Stiles isn't at school and neither are you Derek's going mental he smashed up his apartment because Stiles broke up with him over text and he sent the pack a text it looked like a suicide text where is he where are you?" Scott's frantic voice came through the phone.

 

Allison looked at Stiles and all Stiles could do was shake his head and tell her not to tell him where he was or where she was with one stern look.

 

"Scott calm down, just calm down everything is going to be okay, I spoke to Stiles a few hours ago on the phone he wanted me to tell you not to worry he needs to clear his mind, he is going to visit his mothers family for the summer" Allison tries to help Scott by easing his panic for his best friend.

 

"But Mrs Stilinski's family all live in Poland" Scott says confused.

 

"Yeah he said his mothers family own a lot of land by the woods its secluded nobody around for miles and he needs to learn to control himself"Allison makes up.

 

"But what about Derek why did he break up with Derek?" Scott whines even though he was against them at first he's come to love and accept them.

 

"He said he needed some time and space I think that is for the best right now Scott just tell Derek to be patient Stiles has been through a lot" Allison says smiling lightly at Stiles and squeezing his hand lightly to show her support.

 

"Well Derek isn't being patient he's fucking our new English teacher Mrs Blake" Scott hissed and Stiles eyes started to water hes so pathetic of course Derek couldn't wait to jump into bed with the first woman who drooled his way.

 

Stiles and Derek where waiting till Stiles turned 18 to do anything looks like Derek got sick of waiting.

 

"Scott he's probably just hurt doing it to get back at Stiles" Allison says although shes talking to Scott her fingers are rubbing the tears from Stiles eyes and smiling to reassure him that Derek still loves him, it doesn't work but it was a nice gesture.

 

"What about you where are you?" Scott asks and he sounds less angry now.

 

"Me and my dad are spending the summer in the rain forest in South America to train as hunters I won't have any cell phone reception so this will probably be the last time we talk" Allison says with a hint of sadness in her voice.

 

"Oh well I could always come visit you?" Scott says and Stiles eyes bulge out and he shakes his head rapidly.

 

"No Scott you can't" Allison says quickly and it sounds amazingly suspicious.

 

"Why not?" Scott whines.

 

"Because its hunter central here this is where a lot of hunters come to train they won't take kindly to my werewolf boyfriend they will shoot you" Allison makes up on the spot

 

"Oh okay then" Scott says and he doesn't sound hurt anymore, Jesus can this guy be anymore of a puppy dog.

 

"Allison where here" Chris says and Allison takes the phone of speaker and steps out the car to say her good byes to Scott in privet.

 

"Stiles welcome to Uncle Ben's Ranch, he will have you fit and ready to kill the Alphas in less than a week" Chris announces cheerfully.

 

"A week that's impossible" Stiles says.

 

"Oh I forgot to Mention Uncle Ben Is a werewolf and he grows his own wolfs bane he came up with a strand of wolfs bane that acts like the strongest form of caffeine, you won't be sleeping this week you will be training every hour of everyday until you are ready" Chris says as he gets out Stiles follows suit.

 

"Is that safe?" Stiles gulps.

 

"Of course but lets just say you will be paying for Allison's lunch everyday when we get back because you should have a six pac by day two" Chris says and his heart is steady so he obviously believes what he is saying.

 

"Are you being serious?" Stiles gulps.

 

"I never joke when it comes to training" Chris states and Allison comes up behind Stiles.

 

"I told you that you would have a six pac by the time we go home" Allison says.

 

"If we go home" Stiles helpfully supplies to bring the mood right back down.


	6. Hunting For A New Power

By the tenth day of Stiles continuous training, Stiles didn't even recognize himself, he had muscles, a near Six pack and he was trained in the ways of bother Hunter and Werewolf.

 

Ben was younger than Chris and he was the most sought after Hunter in the US.

 

Stiles took the wolfs bane that Ben gave him, and it was like a shot of caffeine was injected into his heart.

 

It gave him the energy of hundreds of Beta's it meant he didn't sleep he just trained morning, noon and night then only time he stopped were for water and food breaks.

 

It was a Saturday morning and Stiles had been training all night when Chris, Ben and Allison went to bed.

 

A knife came out of nowhere and Stiles caught it inches away from his face smirking he threw the knife into the tree and chuckled when Ben falls out of it.

 

"You're ready" Ben announces and he sounds smug or proud, maybe both.

 

"Good I wanna kill the Alpha pack" Stiles says to his mentor.

 

"Oh no, you're ready to kill a near by Alpha" Ben says cryptically.

 

"A near by Alpha?" Stiles asks puzzled.

 

"I was contacted by a kid the same age as you the other day, their is an Alpha two towns over, he killed all this kids family and turned him" Ben says and the disgust for anyone who turns people against their will is clear.

 

"What does that have to do with me?" Stiles questions.

 

"Well the Alpha, has the power of an Alpha and it will turn you from what you are now to a normal Alpha werewolf but with your specialty it will let you have the power of five Alpha's that way when you fight the Alpha pack separately, and absorb each and everyone of their powers you will be so strong" Ben chuckles. 

 

"Besides" Chris says from behind where he has been leaning watching with Allison. "The Alpha not only has he bitten against their wills,and Killed two of the three betas family's, he has also beaten one Beta to the point of submission and is holding her against her will" Chris tells him.

 

"Stiles the three werewolves have agreed to be your pack if you kill this Alpha" Allison tells him.

 

"Why should I let them be my pack I don't even know them" Stiles says.

 

"Because the girl that the Alpha has beaten has two broken legs and can't fight for herself, the girl Stiles is Cora Hale"Chris says.

 

"Another one?" Jesus Christ did anyone actually die in that fire?

 

"By the sounds of it Stiles he keeps beating her to the edge of death she won't fully accept him so he keeps doing it" Chris tells him.

 

"Fuck my life"Stiles hisses.

 

"Allison ready your bow, Chris get the car ready and Ben, get those herbs that help speed up the healing process I plan to come back with the power of a Alpha and few new werewolves to lead" Stiles says in a bossy voice Chris and Allison raise their eye brows.

 

"Please?" Stiles says and they listen then, stupid hunters.

 

Allison and Chris get everything ready, wolfs bane bullets, and Arrows of course.

 

"Ben?" Stiles asks hesitantly.

 

"Yeah?" Ben replies.

 

"Do you think I will be a good Alpha?" He asks in a small voice.

 

"Stiles I have worked with you for ten days and I see you have more soul, than a man four times you age, your instincts are spot on and your drive to protect is so much more powerful than any Alpha I have ever come across, you will make the best damn Alpha" Ben smiles.

 

Stiles smiles back and goes to the car to meet with Allison to go over to the place the Alpha was.

 

They talked their attack plan out, Chris is going to shoot him with a fast acting sleeping dart while Allison will be shooting him with wolfs bane arrows in his legs to immobilize him and Stiles will deliver the final blow.

 

Of course it didn't happen like that at all as Stiles, Allison and Chris surrounded the spot in the woods the beta had told Ben the Alpha will be at they got attacked from behind by the Alpha, while his two uninjured betas stood on with hope and horror in their eyes.

 

Chris was knocked out and Allison's arm was slashed up not bad but enough from keeping her from shooting.

 

She crouched by her dad shooting the Alpha with his hand gun, it didn't even effect the Alpha.

 

The alpha was massive like the size of the massive Alpha Ethan and Aiden turn into.

 

Stiles training kicked in and Ben was right the power of the five betas really did come in handy.

 

They where fighting and the man was a better fighter than Stiles he kept swiping with his massive tree trunk arms and cutting the skin by his ribs.

 

Stiles lost count of how many times his ribs broke.

 

The alpha threw him into a tree and stalked towards Allison and a still unconsious Chris and Stiles just saw red he launched himself at the Alpha his claws lodged into the nape of the Alphas neck, he used his free hand to lodge his other set of claws into his throat and he just pulled.

 

The Alpha was dead the blood sprayed everywhere it went mostly on Allison and Chris in front.

 

Stiles felt the power being transferred and it felt horrible it felt like all his bones were changing.

 

He thrashed on the floor, screaming and shouting his bones broke and healed and kept doing it as his panther and wolf fought inside him.

 

It must of took minutes for Stiles to regain composure it could have been hours but when Stiles pain stopped and he looked up at Allison and a now awake Chris they both smiles and gasped.

 

Stiles looked at the two betas standing to the side and he roared asserting his dominance.

 

The two betas on instinct barred their throats and Stiles walked to them.

 

He bit both of them it was more of a playful nip that just about broke the skin, it was done to assert dominance, create a bond and Stiles felt it as soon as he bit them and judging by the twin gasps they felt it too.

 

"Thank you" The girl gasps and she threw her arms around Stiles in a hug and for some reason Stiles buried his nose in her neck reveling in the smell of pack, his wolf shouted 'yours' and 'smells wrong' because she didn't smell like him yet.

 

"Take me to the injured beta" Stiles says after he pulls away remembering Cora.

 

The boy nods and takes off running with the girl beside him Stiles runs with them while Allison makes sure Chris is okay.

 

They come up to a camp their are four tents and Cora is laying on the ground by the fire.

 

When she senses them coming she growls but she can't do anything she can't stand because of her legs.

 

"Hey Cora" Stiles says and his two betas seem shocked that he knows her name.

 

"Who are you?" Cora growls.

 

"I'm Stiles, I'm their new Alpha, don't worry the other guy is dead" Stiles tells her walking with his hands held out to show he doesn't mean harm.

 

"I have heard so much about you" Stiles says beaming as he sits down smiling.

 

"How?" She asks puzzled " I have only known Sky and James for a week they don't know anything about me to tell" Cora says.

 

"Derek used to tell me stories of the things you both got up too with Laura" He says and he doesn't know why he didn't ease into it because tears come to her eyes.

 

"Derek's dead" She spits and she turns into her beta form.

 

Stiles new betas hold her back even though she couldn't really do any harm and Stiles knows how to prove it.

 

He takes out the picture in his wallet and passes it to her.

 

She gasps and stutters out a "Derek?"

 

"He was my boyfriend, I broke up with him a couple of weeks back, we were attacked by an Alpha pack, and I broke up with him to protect him" Stiles tells her.

 

"Prove it tell me something he told me about me?" Cora says tears in her eyes.

 

"Errm Oh Derek and Laura used to call you Misty because you wanted to be Misty from Pokemon" Stiles says smiling.

 

"Its true? He's really alive?" Cora says tears silently pouring.

 

"I have to tell you something" Stiles says and he looks at his betas, god that sounds weird his betas. "Sky, James?" He asks repeating what he heard Cora call them.

 

"Yeah?" James and Sky answer at the same time and they look like their ready to get a beating.

 

"Can you go get my two friends please?" Stiles asks and they nod and take off running to get Allison and Chris.

 

"What do you need to tell me?" Cora says leaning on one hand, her other hand stroking the picture of Derek.

 

"Do you know a Alpha called Deucalion?" Stiles asks.

 

"Yeah he was a friend of Mom's before she died in the fire" Cora says they why is left unsaid.

 

"Deucalion threatened to kill Derek so I ran away and I plan on killing him and his pack of Alphas" Stiles tells her.

 

"He threatened Derek?" Cora growls.

 

"That's not all"Stiles tells her.

 

"What else matters they threaten my brother"Cora growls.

 

"Your mom and sister are alive" Stiles tells her and Cora's heart stops beating for a couple of seconds.

 

"That's not possible" Cora says.

 

"Deucalion has Laura and Talia against their will, in New York, He told me if he smelt Derek then he would kill them so me and the Argent's are going to save them" Stiles tells her and stops at Cora's growl.

 

"Argent's?" She spits out.

 

"They are good don't worry they helped Derek get revenge on Gerrard and Kate for what they did to you're family and they have been a massive help I wouldn't be able to save your family without them" Stiles reassures her.

 

Cora nods and bares her neck making Stiles confused.

 

"Why are you doing that?" Stiles says.

 

Cora just rolls her eyes at him "Cause I recognize you as my Alpha it means I wanna help" Cora says.

 

"Oh are you sure you don't want Derek to be your Alpha?" Stiles asks awestruck.

 

"Just hurry up and fucking bite me"Cora says and Stiles does they both gasp when their new bond forms. 

 

Stiles feels her strength being added to his and his other betas and he has to admit he never, in a million years thought he would make a good Alpha.

 

Their is a crunching of leaves and cracking of twigs Cora growls and Stiles catches the scent of Chris and Allison.

 

"It's just Chris and Allison" He tells Cora and she stops growling although she is still staring intently on the spot that they are approaching from.

 

Stiles gets up and heads for the tents he sniffs and walks to the Alpha's tent he just killed he searches and the tent smells of drugs, and bad sweat.

 

But when Stiles comes across the the duffle bag he gasps at whats inside.

 

He throws the bag over his shoulder and when He goes out of the tent everyone is their Sky, James and both the Argents.

 

"Sky, James can I speak to you please?" The two betas nods and come to Stiles.

 

"What's this?" Stiles asks them and shows them the contents of the duffle bag.

 

"He robbed a bank their unmarked bills he said something about a good Alpha should provide for his betas" James says in a small voice.

 

"Well I guess it won't matter if I take it, after all if you both wanna come back to Beacon Hills with me were going to need a house" Stiles says to them and he sees their eyes light up with what can only be described as hope.

 

"You would let us come home with you?" Sky asks.

 

"Of course that's if you both want to" Stiles asks them and they both nod so fast Stiles can't believe their both the same age as him.

 

"Do you know how much is in this bag?" Stiles asks them.

 

"Three and a half million" James says and Stiles almost faints.

 

"Well that's enough to buy us a big pack house in Beacon Hills Stiles smiles.

 

"Shit" Stiles says and Sky and James startle.

 

"What?" They ask in perfect unison.

 

"My friend said the Alpha turned you against your will and killed your family, the police will be looking for you if your both missing persons" Stiles tells them.

 

"It was only our mother left he killed her and he made it look like an accident, he told us to tell the police she fell and the case was done with fast, the police think me and James are going to LA to live with family friends" Sky tells him.

 

"So you and James are brother and sister, I thought you look alive its the eyes" He tells them being supportive.

 

"Were twins and thanks their our mothers" James says.

 

"Well what the police think is true, accept your going a little further than LA, if you both want Beacon Hills will be your new home and we can enroll you in high school when we get back" Stiles tells them and chuckles at their joint groans.

 

"I'm Sky, Sky Williams and this is James Williams" Sky introduces her self smiling.

 

"Stiles, Stiles Stilinski" He smiles shaking their hands.

 

"Stiles? What kinda name is Stiles?" Sky asks.

 

"One that is so much easier to pronounce than my actual name" Stiles chuckles and walks back over to Cora who is glaring at the Argent's.

 

"Cora" Stiles warns, he must have flashed his eyes because Cora bares her necks and huffs.

 

"I don't want to Alpha you into believing their good people, just trust them, their hear to help you get your mother and sister back" Stiles says and Cora huffs.

 

"Fine but if they kill us, I told you so" Cora huffs and Stiles just laughs.

 

"Such a Hale" He says and spots Cora's little smile.

 

Stiles just picks her us careful of her broken legs.

 

"James you and Sky get all your bags and get Cora's too meet us at the car" Stiles tells them they nod and start to grab their bags.

 

Stiles, Allison and Chris all walk to the car.

 

"So does it feel any better? Or does it feel different?" Allison asks him and it doesn't take a genius to know she's talking about the new Alpha power.

 

"Honestly it feels like I was meant to be this" He tells her. "And also their is an added bonus" Stiles chuckles.

 

"And what's that?" Chris asks curious.

 

"My scent has changed, so Deucalion and his pack won't smell me coming" He laughs.

 

"Stiles?" Cora says hesitantly.

 

"Yeah?" He raises his brows in question to his beta.

 

"If Mom and Laura are alive its as betas not Alpha's" Cora tells him.

 

"How do you know?" Stiles asks.

 

"Because the only way to break a bond with siblings or with blood is to relinquish the Alpha power" Cora tells him.

 

"Well Deucalion wants a pack of Alphas so its possible he made them give up their Alpha power to break the bond you all shared and then once he had them taken, he could have used two weak Alphas to make them Alphas again" Chris pipes up.

 

"I hope their okay" Cora whispers.

 

"Cora I promise even if I have to give my own life for them to survive they will" Stiles promises and its a promise he will keep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stiles is an Alpha and he all ready has a pack what do you all think???


	7. Healing

Stiles, Allison, Chris and his new pack all pulled up to Ben's ranch, said man was waiting for them leaning on the building.

 

Stiles and James carried Cora into the living room area where Ben had set up all the herbs that will help Cora's healing kick in.

 

As soon as Cora had drank the herbs in hot water, she passed out and Stiles was left wondering what to do?

Does he take his new pack with him and then be heartbroken when he gets them killed?

 

Or does he ask Sam to train them,to help them find an anchor.

 

The brother and sister pair have been werewolves for less than two weeks, they haven't even gone through their first full moon yet.

 

Stiles hasn't gone through one full moon either but Stiles had a perfect and solid anchor.

 

His mom.

 

He wants to make her proud and nothing would make her more prouder than to see her son, helping people. 

 

He knows what he is going to do with the twins, because he can't take them with him and have them put in danger.

 

He shakes himself out of his heavy duty moments and goes out side into the afternoon sun. Relaxing on the grass and focusing his senses to the outside world.

 

He listens to the rabbits deep in the forest, he listens to the pitter patter of all the animals scurrying around, their heart beats fast and slow different but each as unique as the next.

 

He listens to the heartbeats of Cora who's slow but strong heart beat shows she's in a deep painless sleep due to the light snores.

 

He listens to Allison's heartbeat and he is ashamed to say it calms him more than anything else, Allison is always so in controle. She acts like a human Alpha and Stiles finds it calming.

 

He smiles thinking of Scott and why he chose her as an anchor, even though they aren't together anymore, Allison will always be their for her friends.

 

He listens to Ben walk about the house cleaning all the herbs up, and Stiles almost laughs at how much of a neat freak he is.

 

He can hear James and Sky their heart beats are fast as their feet slowly but surely approach him.

 

Their hearts show their fear, the fact that their werewolves now and a lot more tactful may be new to them.

 

So Stiles just opens one eye and smiles to the pair, he pats the grass beside him and both teens are quick to lay down close to their alpha.

 

It was only half past twelve, and over a short time he became a Alpha and gained three betas without even trying if he's being honest with himself, he is kinda scared of the powers running inside of him.

 

Chris told him that he has the power of five Alpha's that's like five Derek's in one.

 

He now also has the power of three betas added to his own powers.

 

He feels like he can do anything, but to be honest to himself he is scared that if when he absorbs the Alpha packs powers, he will become just as crazy as they are, or will his pack be enough to keep him from loosing his head.

 

"James?" Stiles says in a low voice because he knows he will be able to hear him.

 

"Yeah?" James whispers just as quietly.

 

"Go and ask Allison for her phone for me please, I wanna ring up your school and get your transcripts sent over" Stiles wants to do this for his pack.

 

James does Stiles the favor and is back a minute later "She said don't run the bill up" James says with a smile on his face.

 

"You got a little crush on Allison?" Sky laughs at her brother and laughs even more when his face turns red.

 

"You might have a chance she has a soft spot for werewolves that look like puppy's"Stiles and Sky laugh at James's small smile.

 

James shifts and Sky does the same they roll around on the floor playfully nipping each other, but keeping their claws far away from their bodies.

 

"As much as I love the puppies rolling around look, I kinda need to know what school you guys went to" Stiles laughs when Sky kicks James off of her and crawls over to Stiles.

 

Shift melting away from her face going back to normal.

 

She grabs the phone of Stiles and types away on the phone, she hands it back once she got the number off the internet

 

Stiles hits ring and waits for someone to pick up.

 

"West Chardale High School, Claire speaking how may I direct your call?" A bored sounding woman says over the phone.

 

"Hi I am phoning on behalf of James and Sky Williams, I would like to request their school transcripts so they can transfer schools" Stiles says in his most adult tone.

 

"Oh James and Sky? How are they? I heard what happened to their mom, it was such a tragedy" Her concern was clear and Stiles gives the twins a reassuring smile.

 

"Their doing as well as can be considered, About the transcripts?" Stiles says.

 

"Certainly, how would you like them?" Claire asks.

 

"Could you send me a copy in the mail and a digital copy to my email address please?" Stiles asks.

 

"Of Course could I just have your email address and postal address please and I will get these sent right away, along with both of their records of achievements"

 

Stiles recites his Address and email address and after spelling out his name the woman asks him to give the twins her wishes.

 

Stiles smiles at the twins before getting up and going inside to call his dad he has to ask him if he is willing to apply for guardianship of the twins and for him to en-role them into the school in Beacon Hills. 

 

Because nobody says no to the Sheriff of Beacon Hills.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> even though the sheriff is in the know, how do you think he will act when Stiles shows up with 3 Betas and a couple million dollars in cash to buy them a new house????


	8. Back In Beacon Hills

The Sheriff

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Back in Beacon Hills the Sheriff is in his cruiser yesterday he received a very confusing ten minutes on the phone with Stiles, the Sheriff has now learned his son is an Alpha werewolf.

 

Not only is he an Alpha werewolf but he know has two betas, orphans that where bit by a crazed Alpha.

 

Sky and James Williams, the Sheriff after an extensive back ground check confirmed Stiles story about the twins mother being killed and he agreed to let them move in with much pleading from Stiles.

 

Perhaps the most shocking news he received from Stiles is the fact that he has three million dollars in cash to support his pack.

 

Stiles told him he got the money from a hunter for taking care of the Alpha werewolf.

 

The money was deposited in Stiles bank account and half a million was transferred to the Sheriffs bank account this morning.

 

He nearly had a heart attack when he got the text from his bank showing him his balance, sure the Sheriff had known Stiles was sending it but he didn't fully believe him till he saw it.

 

The Sheriff doesn't like to think about his son being able to kill, Supernatural creature or not it still freaks him out. And the fact that he received money for it freaked him out too.

 

Stiles wants him to enroll the twins in Beacon Hills High School when their transcripts are mailed to their house in the mail.

 

Also he wants the Sheriff to go house hunting in Beacon Hills for a large house with at least five bedrooms.

 

The Sheriff knows the only place around Beacon Hills that has five bedrooms is in Lydia Martins neighborhood and he knows for a fact that the bank for closed on a couple of homes by her house.

 

The Sheriff admires the fact that Stiles is looking after his 'pack' but he doesn't like that Stiles is a child himself.

 

"Sheriff Stilinski it was so nice to get your call" Mrs Martin says when he parks his car in her drive way.

 

"I'm grateful you could fit me in to your busy schedule Fiona" The Sheriff smiles kissing her cheek.

 

"Oh hush now non of that Stiles and Lydia have gotten so close, bonding over all that crazy stuff, Lydia says pack is family so family's help each other" Fiona smiles leading him into her office inside her massive house.

 

"So what brings you to me?" She smiles again. 

 

"Well Stiles has recently came into some money and he wants to but the house across the street from you, I contacted the bank and they informed me your company bought it from them, and I thought I got lucky because the top realestate seller in Beacon Hills is practically family" The Sheriff said in his sweet voice.

 

"Stiles wants to buy the house? Sheriff that house costs $250,000 plus taxes"Fiona laughs and the Sheriff pulls out his phone to show her, his bank balance.

 

"I think he sent me enough to cover it" The Sheriff smirks before depositing his phone back in his pocket.

 

"Where did Stiles get that?" Fiona asks shocked.

 

"A super rich relative died and left Stiles everything" The Sheriff lies but nobody questions the Sheriff and nobody knows about the account he is using accept Stiles.

 

Because the account he is using is a separate one to his account where his pay cheque's are deposited, this is Stiles college fund account but he doesn't really need the sheriff saving up anymore.

 

"Lucky kid" Fiona snorts and puts on her professional voice. "I'm honored you came to me, I can have the deeds and all other paper work written up right away" Fiona smiles and The Sheriff takes out his cheque scribbles his signature.

 

"How much should I write?" He asks with raised eyebrows.

 

"Well if you want the full service, where we hire movers to move all your stuff for you, plus closing costs $270,000" She tells him and the Sheriff just scribbles it out.

 

"Here" The Sheriff smiles.

 

"What are you going to do about your house?" Fiona asks. "I could always put it up for sale for you?" Fiona asks.

 

"Stiles wants me to keep it for some reason he said you never know if any new people come to Beacon Hills that may be in need of a house to rent, so I'll hang on to it" He informs her and she just smiles.

 

"How is Stiles? Lydia is really concerned about him, to tell you the truth she won't shut up about how worried she is, with Stiles taking off and then Allison taking off she doesn't have anyone else to talk too" Fiona rambles

 

"He's fine he's actually with Allison and Chris their training in some far away ranch place, anyway I have to go, I have a meeting with my Lawyer" He smiled and her eyes lit up with the hope of getting some new gossip.

 

"Oh is everything okay?" She asks.

 

"Yeah its fine, once again thank you" The Sheriff says and shows himself out the door.

 

Half an Hour later John was sitting in his court house waiting for the Judge on the uncomfortable chairs.

 

"John" Cliff shouts coming over and hugging John in a tight hug.

 

"Cliff" John laughs and pats his old friend on the back, on the way to Cliff's office the two make small talk.

 

"So what brings you here?" Cliff asks pointing to a chair for John to sit in.

 

"Well I contacted Social Services, about two teens the same age as Stiles about getting guardianship" John says and is cut off by a question.

 

"Wait guardianship for two teens what for?" Cliff asks.

 

"Well Stiles has two friends Sky and James, their mother died of a heart attack two weeks ago, their father died when they were two and they have no other family, instead of going into foster care I said I would become their legal guardian, I contacted a Social worker connection of mine and she told me because of my position of authority in this town and the kids have nobody else and will be placed into a home all I need is the signature of a judge" The sheriff finishes gasping for breath.

 

He hands the file that woman from Social Services sent over.

 

These kids live three towns over how does Stiles know them?" The Judge asks.

 

"Honestly I don't know I'm just trying to help two teens out that have just lost their mother and have nobody else" John says truthfully and Cliff smiles and signs all the documents John handed over as well as calling his assistant in.

 

"Can you make me copies of these now please" Cliff tells the man and he rushes out to make the copies.

 

"Their will need to be a review, I will have to have a Social Worker to come and talk to the teens assess your living situation and their schooling but as of today John Stilinski you are the legal Guardian of Sky and James Williams Congratulations" Cliff says.

 

"The twins and Stiles are out of town together all summer, Stiles just lost the last family member of his mother and she left him everything, she was really rich, and Stiles decided we need a bigger house so he just bought a house in the rich district on the same street as you" John tells his best friends since collage.

 

"Were going to be neighbor's cool, that's fine I will make sure the Social Worker doesn't come until after summer that way I can let you get moved and get the teens settled" Cliff tells him.

 

"Well I have an appointment at the school next so wish me luck" The Sheriff says and stands shaking Cliffs hand before making his way to the door. "Beers this Sunday at Mike's?" He asks.

 

"You betcha" Cliff laughs looking over his files.

 

"Here are the original copies of your file Mr Stilinski" The assistant tells him.

 

"Thanks" He says with a sigh, he really hopes these kids are worth it.

 

Tomorrow lunch time he has an informal meeting with Frances Pike the School Principle, Stiles forwarded the teens school transcripts and the sheriff is going to enroll the twins at Beacon Hills High, Right now however he has a pack meeting at Derek's loft.

 

He is only going because Melissa asked him to come.

 

#####################################################################

 

He is the last to arrive, obviously.

 

Everyone is waiting for him.

 

Melissa greets him with a tired smile on her face and when she glances over she can tell why Jennifer Blake is sitting on Derek Hale's lap looking for all intense and purposes like the queen bee.

 

"Does she know?" He whispers even though all the werewolves can hear him.

 

"Yes Dear Sheriff she does, Derek turned her into one of us" Peter says coming in from behind him, Guess he wasn't the last to arrive after all.

 

"Why is Deaton here?" He asks Melissa and Peter, despite being a dick Peter and John get along well together and it drives Stiles nuts.

 

"Derek wants to break the mate bond he formed with Stiles and Deaton is bringing him the special potion thing to do it" Peter whispers and winks when Derek glared at him.

 

Deaton hands Derek the elixir and Derek just downs it, his face crumbles in pain and he lets small whimpers out.

 

"Destroying a mate bond is like getting shot, hundreds of times simultaneously" Peter informs him and John just shakes his head at how stupid he is.

 

It takes Derek about two full minutes to get back to normal, that's two full minutes of Jennifer fussing over him.

 

He looks over at the pack.

 

Lydia and Jackson are cuddling up but Lydia looks miserable, Scott looks like someone kicked his puppy, Erica,and Isaac look crossed between hurt and loyal, like their being pulled in two different directions.

 

Boyd looks, well Boyd looks how he always looks which is, who really knows.

 

Melissa looks tired but after a thirty six hour shift at the hospital who wouldn't be.

 

Peter looks smug as usual.

 

And Deaton looks high and mighty.

 

He doesn't know what possesses him to talk he just does.

 

"I spoke to Stiles yesterday" He announces to the otherwise quiet apartment.

 

"My mom told me, he became rich" Lydia says smiling a little for the first time since he got their.

 

"How did he become rich?" Scott says curious.

 

"Well he has had quite the time with Allison and her Dad" John laughs but is stopped by Derek, Lydia and Scott saying the same thing.

 

"Stiles is with Allison?" Scott and Lydia says where as Derek just says " Stiles is with the Argent's?" 

 

"But when I phoned Allison she said she and her father were going to south America in a rain Forrest to train" Scott says with puppy dog eyes.

 

"Wait Allison answered your phone call?" Lydia hisses and Scott lowers his head, like its his fault she isn't answering.

 

"Well Stiles is being trained by the Argent's their teaching him control and they taught him how to use his anchor or whatever" John shrugs.

 

"Please like the Argent's could train a were creature, Hunters yeah maybe but our kind" Derek let out a little pfft type sound and John just shrugged and replied as calmly as he could.

 

"Well their obviously doing something right because he is now a normal Alpha werewolf and not a were panther or whatever he was" John informs them all.

 

The loft is filled with gasps and 'no ways' Derek growls.

 

The Sheriff's phone rings and it's Stiles 

 

"Hey son" He answers all the pack tune their hearing to the phone, so the Sheriff just shakes his head and puts it on speaker for Lydia and Melissa and Deaton.

 

"Da..Dad" Stiles shaky gasp comes from the other end of the phone.

 

"Stiles? Son what's wrong?" The sheriff asks panicked.

 

"I don't know I was training, then all of a sudden It felt like I was getting shot" Stiles cries and Derek gasps John looks up at him and goes to ask him if he knows what is wrong with him.

 

Peter rips the phone out of his hand and starts speaking to Stiles before, he could say anything to Derek.

 

"Stiles just breath, it's fine Derek broke your mate bond so it will hurt but only for a little while just focus on breathing" Peter shouts.

 

"He bro.. Broke it" Stiles gasps, Derek makes his way over to the phone but when he speaks Stiles name into the phone the line cuts off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know nothing of adoption or buying houses but I hope you like it.


	9. New York

Stiles gasps for breath he can't believe Derek hates him enough to break the bond.

 

He brought him on him self.

 

"Stiles are you okay?" Allison says she has him wrapped in her arms and Stiles just keeps gasping for breath he can feel a panic attack coming on.

 

"Stiles?" Sky asks hesitantly she sounds scared and James kneels down in front of Stiles slaps him as hard as he can across the face.

 

Stiles breath hitches and Allison glares at James.

 

"What do you think you're doing?" She growls out, she's obviously spending way to much time around werewolves.

 

"Allison it's okay, he did the right thing" Stiles gasps out breathing returning to normal.

 

"How was that the right thing to do?" She asks loosing her hold on Stiles body.

 

"I used to have panic attacks all the time making someone hold their breath, is the only way to snap them out of it" James tells Allison and her glare looses it's intensity she nods as way of an apology. 

 

James just smiles and stands next to his sister.

 

"We need to leave for New York now, these fuckers ruined my relationship I'm ready for some pay back" Stiles says out loud.

 

"We will go pack" Sky tells him.

 

"No, I need you and James to stay here, I need you both to train with Ben and then I will come back for you, Dad has all ready bought a house" Stiles tells them.

 

James goes to protest but Stiles flashes his eyes.

 

"That's an order" He says and James and Sky have no choice but to nod.

 

"Cora isn't healed so she will be staying here with you both" Stiles tells them.

 

"Allison, will you go ask your dad to pack up the car please?" Stiles asks and Allison huffs out a small laugh.

 

"Fine but I'm not your beta" She tells him while walking away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small chapter before the story starts getting violent


	10. Road To New York

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this on my phone so sorry if the punctuation is crap.

“How are you“ Allison talks down to him, Stiles from his place on Allison's lap.

 

Chris had been driving all night, as they near New York Allison's heart beat hammers a tiny bit more.

 

Stiles own heart is copying his friends when he hears her heart pick up so does his.

 

“I'm fine“ he lies.

 

“Stiles that's bullshit“ Allison says

 

“Language“ Chris scold's from the front seat it doesn't have as much authority in it as he usually does, then again what do you expect from someone who has been driving all night.

 

“I'm fine Allison honestly, I was the one that ended things with Derek and according to Dad he's fucking Jennifer Blake. He was just doing what I would have done“ Stiles tells her and he isn't lying when he tells her that.

 

“You would never be that cruel“ Allison says stroking his head.

 

“Allison when you and Scott broke up you still stayed friends, but imagine if Scott left town“ Stiles tells her.

 

“I wouldn't break our bond or whatever it is“ Allison says and judging by her heart beat she believes it.

 

“Allison you have no idea what its like for a werewolf to bond it's different for humans they don't feel the connection, mating is supposed to be for life and when your mate leaves you feel pain so much pain, its like your walking on glass all the time“ Stiles tells her remembering what it was like the further he got away from Beacon Hills.

 

“But..“ Allison goes to argue but Stiles isn't having it.

 

“I left him and he decided instead of dealing with the pain he decided to move on, I understand“ Stiles does he can never be mad at Derek.

 

“But don't you think you will get back together?“ Allison asks hopefully.

 

It wasn't Stiles that answers it was Chris.

 

“Once a mate bond has been forcibly broken, another bond or union between the same parties can never happen again“ Chris speaks voice hard like steel no emotion showing.

 

“That can't be true can it?“ Allison asks Stiles eyes wide.

 

Stiles just nods.

 

Stiles new Iphone starts to ring with the song of Demi Lovato skyscraper playing loudly in the car.

 

“Let me guess that's sky's ring tone?“ Chris asks from the front unamused.

 

Stiles just sticks his finger up and gets his phone out of his pocket.

 

“Hello“ Stiles smiles into the phone.

 

“Stiles thank god we need your help he's trying to kill us“ Sky gasps out, her breath coming out harshly.

 

Stiles springs up heart in his mouth he dreads what sky's about to say.

 

“Who is? Are you okay?“ Stiles asks rushed.

 

“Ben he is putting us through this hell training, I can't do it I think I'm going to have a heart attack, can you have a heart attack at sixteen?“ Sky says her breathing seems much more relaxed now.

 

“Don't do that again I thought someone was actually trying to kill you“ Stiles scolded his youngest by a few minutes beta.

 

“Sorry I'm just not a very fit person, I'm more of a geeky book worm“ She tells him she does sound sorry for worrying him. 

 

“How's james and Cora?“ He asks.

 

“James is loving the training he took some of the stuff you took so he doesn't have to sleep he wants to be stronger, some macho bullshit about wanting to protect me“ Sky says but Stiles can hear the smile in her voice.

 

“How about Cora?“ Stiles asks hesitantly.

 

“Still healing, she's majorly pissed about you leaving her behind“ Sky tells him.

 

“Hey I bought you all a Iphone 5S with mine, Allison's and Chris's numbers on I also put my Dad's on too“ Stiles tells her.

 

“I know and I like the phone its cool I'm glad we got to go shopping before you left, and I love the laptop you bought me I have been researching like mad that and I listened to the veronica mars audio book“ Sky said through another smile.

 

“You don't like physical stuff right“ Stiles asks all ready knowing the answer he just asks to make a point.

 

She makes some disgusted noise “No the only reason I'm not fat is I have a super fast metabolism“

 

“Well why don't you approach Ben's training challenges as a puzzle, Ben makes sure to factor in lots of things into one exercise, but when it comes to Ben just remember one thing“ Stiles says.

 

“What's that?“ Sky asks hopeful for not having to do much physical activity.

 

“Their is always a loop hole, their is always a way to think before your actions, you and James make the perfect team your loyal he's the brawn your the brains“ Stiles tells his beta leaning his head on the window.

 

“Oh please James has no brawn, he's an even bigger nerd than me“ Sky scoffs.

 

“I used to be a nerd, heck I still am“ Stiles laughs.

 

“What!??“ Sky shouts to someone on the other end of the phone.

 

“Oh my god“ Sky sighs put upon. 

 

“Stiles I have to go I have another training thing“ Sky groans and Stiles can't help but chuckle.

 

“Just remember what I said“ Stiles tells her and she hangs up.

 

“So what's my ring tone?" Allison asks.

 

“MKTO Classic“ Stiles tells her smiling 

 

“I love that song but why that for me?“ Allison asks puzzled.

 

“Because your one of a kind“ Stiles smiles.

 

“What's mine?“Chris says from the front he's bored so sue him.

 

“Its by a DJ called DJ Khalad Featuring Ludacris its called All I do is win“ Stiles smiles.

 

Chris just laughs because the song sounds like him “It better be a good song meaning I win all the time and not like a song dissing me“ Chris said calling upon his inner child.

 

“Oh my god Dad never talk like that again, or I'm going to disown you“ Allison says turning red on her fathers behalf.

 

“Whatever, so what would Scott's be when we get back and you give him your number“ Chris asks because its better than listening to Allison and Stiles talk about their love lives.

 

“Kiss and tell my Selena Gomez“ Stiles laughs.

 

“Do I even wanna know?“ Chris and Allison ask at the same time.

 

“Its just I know everything about Scott including his sex life so kiss and tell“Stiles tells them.

 

“He did not tell you! Did he?“ Allison squeaks.

 

Stiles just leaned into Allison and whispers “Let's just say I know way more about your biting fetish than I would like too“ Stiles laughs when Allison blushes even harder.

 

“Yeah I definitely don't wanna know“ Chris says and focuses on weaving through the traffic.

 

The drive past the welcome to New York sign the can see the statue of liberty and Stiles swallows hard because things are getting real.

 

“No backing out now“ Stiles says out loud.

 

Allison just grabs his hand to anchor him and Chris gives him a reassuring smile.

 

It take's a little while to get to the apartment that Chris rented.

 

The apartment across the street from the place Ethan and Aiden are living.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you thing It would mean a lot if you commented and told me.
> 
> Follow me on tumblr Jmarshy97


	11. The Votes Are In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I counted the votes

Okay so I just counted all the votes and the winner is

 

 

 

_ **Peter Hale** _

 

_**The official votes were as followed.** _

 

_**Peter Won With 16 total votes** _

 

_**Danny Mahealani came second with 6 total votes** _

 

_**Deputy Parrish came third with 5 total Votes** _

 

 Laura Hale and Isaac Lahey came joint forth with Two total votes each.

 

_**Cora Hale, Lydia Martin and James Williams (OC) all came joint fifth with a total of one vote each** _

 

_**(P.S) The People I myself  invision Playing James and Sky are as follows** _

 

_**Andrew Garfield as James Williams** _

 

Willa Holland (AKA Thea Queen of Arrow) As Sky Williams

 

_**Okay so A few notes I have never done a Stiles and Peter fic I am writing my next chapter now and I am going to lay the ground work a little bit for their future relationship.** _

 

_**Peter In this fic is not evil and he and Stiles have started a friendship even before Derek and Stiles got together.** _

 

_**Also Stiles and Peter won't get together right away I think they both need a little healing time and hopefully when Peter gets half his family back he can finally start healing.** _

 

_**As for James and Sky just in case anyone is wondering about their family.** _

 

_**Their dad was in the army he never made it he died in combat the Alpha, who bit both James and Sky who is now dead.** _

 

_**Killed their mother he did however have enough knowledge to know killing her in cold blood would start a manhunt for her missing kids so he turned the teens, killed their mom made it look like natural causes.** _

 

_**The money he stole, it wasn't from a bank like his beta's were told it was from the Chinese Mafia, that's why the police aren't searching for the money.** _

 

_**The Alpha lets call him 'Bastard' Wanted a pack to save him from the Chinese Mafia if they ever found him.** _

 

_**However Stiles killed Bastard before the Chinese Mafia could get to the Twins or Cora so they now have the money and the Mafia don't know anything about them.** _

 

_**I hope this clears up any confusion about this fic, if you want to ask me any questions feel free to comment them.** _

 

_**Also if you don't please follow my[Tumblr ](http://jmarshy97.tumblr.com/)** _

_**And My[Twitter](https://twitter.com/jamesm97)** _

 

_**I am Teen Wolf mad so you can find out when I post a fic on their.** _

 

__

_**** _

 

_**And Listening to Me ramble** _

 

_**(P.P.S) Please go check out my other fics here<http://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesm97/works>** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please everyone check out my new Series Overprotective Malia you can find it here http://archiveofourown.org/series/119505 please like subscribe and comment it would mean a lot.


	12. Home Sick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's late

"God I miss sex" Stiles groans to himself, Allison snorts next to him and with his werewolf hearing he can hear Chris say 'Ew' in the Kitchen.

 

"Stiles focus on the task at hand" Allison says.

 

"I am focusing, I have been looking through these god damn binoculars night and day and yet Alpha wolf one and Alpha wolf two haven't left their apartment" Stiles places his binoculars down and goes into the kitchen to 'try' some of Chris's cooking just to make sure it's not poisoned of course.

 

Chris hits him with his wooden spoon as soon as Stiles tries to steal some of Chris's delicious smelling Spaghetti Bolognese.

 

"Ow, what was that for?" Stiles whines clutching his hand in faux pain, even though he's a big Alpha now doesn't mean he has to act like it.

 

"That was for trying to sample my stuff before asking" Chris scolded.

 

"Seriously you make me sound like a bad rapist, it's just food" Stiles pouts before going in their semi stocked fridge and getting out a chocolate yogurt.

 

Stiles walks back to Allison to resume his long boring duty of spying on the evil Alpha twins, but before he could get their his phone starts playing 'Micheal Jackson's Bad' and Stiles smiles to himself.

 

He hurries to get his phone out of his pocket and he throws himself down on the ugly, but really surprisingly comfortable futon.

 

"Hello?" Stiles asks him over the phone.

 

"Hey how are you? I got your text" Peter's voice comes through the line and he sounds like he's really worried.

 

"Your not around prying ears are you?" Stiles says.

 

"Nope I'm at your house" Peter says and he sounds smug, the little bastard.

 

"Why are you at my house?" Stiles is really confused.

 

"Well your father has a full time job so I offered to help move all the stuff to this massive pack house you bought oh might Alpha" Peter says and Stiles can hear the smile in his voice.

 

"So my dad told you I was an Alpha?" Stiles asks but it was a dumb question because how else would Peter know?

 

"Oh no, he didn't just tell me he told the whole pack too and as you may have all ready guessed it's caused a little friction especially when he told them your bringing home three guest wolves" Peter laughs and Stiles smiles even though the pack in turmoil isn't a good thing.

 

"I'm not bringing home three guest wolves I'm bringing home five" Stiles says with so much conviction in his voice it makes Allison smiles from her chair by the window.

 

"Five? My my Stiles I have to admit being and Alpha suits you, I told you that you where made to be a werewolf" Peter smiles but on the other end Stiles hears a door being slammed.

 

"What was that?" Stiles asks.

 

"Probably one of the pack sent by your father to check up with me and to make sure I'm not stealing anything" Peter mumbles and Stiles laughs.

 

"How's Derek?" Stiles asks in a whisper, like if he says it any louder he will have to admit out loud that he still misses them.

 

"As stubborn as ever he has his beta's teaching Jennifer how to be a werewolf and he refuses to talk about you" Peter tells him.

 

"Wait what? Derek has turned Jennifer Blake our English teacher into a werewolf?" Stiles couldn't believe it, replaced all ready.

 

"Yeah, he could smell cancerous cells spreading throughout her body he told her what he was and she asked for the bite, now their fuck buddies, If I'm being honest though I kinda think she has a crush on your father" Peter tells him and Stiles hears Peter tell someone on the other end 'Hey'

"She better stay away from my father the little slut or the first thing I'm doing when I get home, is ripping out her throat" Stiles says with a hint of growl in his voice.

 

"Sure, Danny want's to speak to you" Peter says before their is a distinctive sound of the phone being exchanged.

 

"Hey Stiles" Danny says his smile is always their so it's not a surprise for him to sound like he's happy over the phone.

 

"Hey Danny boy" Stiles smiles.

 

"I wanted to ask you something" Danny says and the smile is gone from his voice, he sounds scared.

 

"Yeah? go on" Stiles asks him.

 

"I wanna be a werewolf and Derek refuses to give me the bite he says he has enough Beta's on his plate, I was wondering when you get back could I be in your pack? Could you give me the bite? Your father told us you were an alpha now" Danny asks and he sounds scared of Stiles rejection.

"Of course I will give you it, if it's what you really want, why do you want it?" Stiles asks because he isn't giving anyone the bite without knowing they want it for the right reasons.

 

"I don't want to feel weak anymore, Ethan was the last straw he used me to get to you guys and I want to be able to protect myself and my friend" Danny says.

 

"I suppose that's a real reason Better than the reason's Derek chose Jackson and Boyd, Of course you can be in my pack" Stiles beams.

 

"Stiles? Dad? We have Action" Allison shouts standing and looking over the road.

 

"Danny I have to go I will see you when I get back tell Peter bye for me" Stiles says rushed he goes over to the window once the call is over.

 

He uses his binoculars just in time to see one of the twins leaving their loft on a motorcycle leaving one of the twins alone in the loft. 

 

Chris comes in towel slung over his shoulder he takes Stiles binoculars and smiles.

 

"Let's go kill and Alpha and give you a power boost, shall we" Chris smiles and grabs the bag by the door full of weapons.

 

"About damn time"Stiles says his face twisting in his shift.

 

"You do know you will have to put your face away because he have to cross the street right?" Allison says and Stiles blushes in his werewolf form.

 

"Sorry got a bit carried away" Stiles says his features twisting back to human.

 

"Let's go see if the theory is right" Allison smiles and Chris and Stiles tilt their heads in confusion.

 

"What theory?" Chris asks his daughter.

 

"Weather or not twins feel each others pain" Allison smiles evilly and it reminds Stiles of the time she was brainwashed by her psychotic evil grampa.

 

"Well let's go put it to the test" Chris announces walking out the apartment Stiles and Allison on his heels.


	13. The Twins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I am so,so, so, so sorry that all my fics are late.
> 
>  
> 
> I have been up for roughly 50 hours because I went to watch the tennis at Wimbledon for 4th of July but my coach broke down.
> 
>  
> 
> So we had to wait till the company fixed it but they couldn't and I just can't sleep on coaches, so when they finally sent a replacement coach I was still awake.
> 
>  
> 
> I have bad sunburn, and I have just gotten home but instead of sleep I am going to update my fics or as many as I can before I fall asleep in my chair.
> 
>  
> 
> Once Again I'm So sorry.

The entire apartment block is owned by the Alpha pack so Stiles, Allison and Chris don't have to worry about being too loud.

 

In fact they make sure that the twin still left in the apartment can hear them coming.

 

But when they get to the twins Apartment their is loud music so the surprise attack is back on the table.

 

Chris picks the lock and Allison and Chris go in first gun and crossbow aimed at the ready.

 

"Ethan is that you? That was fast" The twin 'Aiden' Stiles mind supplies. Shouts and comes running in shirtless and sweaty Stiles doesn't know wether to take a picture or kill him.

 

Allison make that decision for him by lodging two Wolfs bane infused arrows in his legs.

 

Aiden Screams but the pain stops him from shifting.

 

"See now if you were a real Alpha two arrows wouldn't stop you, Stiles has trained two weeks and he can keep his shift up even with electricity coursing through him" Allison taunts firing off another two these in the shoulders.

 

Their is a bang downstairs and Stiles eyes open wide when he senses another werewolf Ethan.

 

Stiles pushes Allison out the way and slashes Aiden's throat its fast and Stiles feels the power of both Aiden and Ethan go into him.

 

Stiles feels so disappointed this wasn't even a fight this was taking the power off someone who couldn't fight back. Someone who tortured him, yes but he doesn't want to do it this way.

 

Stiles hears the pained Scream of Ethan shouting for his brother.

 

Aiden just clamps his almost lifeless hands around his slashed throat and struggling to breath.

 

Ethan bursts in just as Aiden takes his last breath, his eyes are glowing blue so obviously Chris theory about the twins power being connected was correct

 

Ethan growls and launches himself at Stiles but Stiles has the power of six Alpha's in him from what the alpha pack did to him and his most recent power boost from the twins, so he just knocks Ethan aside like he weighs nothing.

 

"There are two ways this is going to end, the first you're going to answer all my questions and I make your death quick and painless, or number two I torture the answers out of you and hold you on the brink of death until your begging for death"

 

Ethan goes to get up but Chis fires three bullets in Ethan's legs.

 

"Where are the other alpha pack members?" Chris asks gun raised.

 

Ethan growls but Stiles just roars his eyes flashing, Ethan's new beta instincts kick in and he cowers.

 

"Answer the question" Stiles growls.

 

"Kali and Ennis are in Spain Deucalion is in his house" Ethan spits out between fangs.

 

"So Deucalion has no protection" Allison says more to herself than the others.

 

"He doesn't need it" Ethan growls

 

"Where are Talia and Laura Hale?" Stiles asks.

 

Ethan's eyes go wide.

 

"Deucalion was expecting you so he had them moved from their prison to his penthouse suite, their being pumped with sedatives so their in a medically induced coma" Ethan says the fight leaving him he looks almost relived.

 

"Are they still Alpha's?" Allison asks.

 

Ethan just shakes his head.

 

"Can you just kill me now?" Ethan asks practically begs.

 

"Your awful willing to die" Chris says.

 

"You don't understand if Deucalion finds out that his collectors items have been broken what he will do to me will be worse than what he has done to the the Hales for years"Ethan says and he has tears in his eyes.

 

"Good enough for me" Chris says and the gunshot hits it's mark the bullet lodges between his eyes.

 

"I feel like a cold blooded murderer" Stiles says to Allison and Chris.

 

"No their the murderer's Stiles you know how may people they have killed just doing what Deucalion ordered" Chris seethes anger obviously flared since he heard about the Hales coma.

 

"Dad's right Stiles" Allison says sympathy all over her face.

 

"Doesn't make it feel anything less than cold blooded murder" Stiles says walking out heading back to their rented apartment across the street.

 

At least Ethan was useful before he died and gave them the Hale's location and provided them with details on the best time to attack Deucalion.

 

Now because he has no back up.


	14. Saving An Ex's Family

Chris sped down the busy streets of New York Deucalion's penthouse is located in the rough end of the bronx.

 

Stiles couldn't help but feel things are moving too fast, like really fast sonic the hedgehog fast.

 

"Chris wait what's the plan? We can't just go in guns blazing" Stiles said from the passenger side.

 

"The plan is for me to use my crossbow on Deucalion" Chris just shrugged.

 

"That's it? That's your big plan you don't understand, you haven't seen him shift he looks like a demon slash gorilla type monster, I have never seen anything like it" Stiles tells him.

 

"Actually I have a secret weapon I was saving for Deucalion" Chris smirks at a puzzled Stiles and Allison.

 

"Well what is it?" Allison shouts when her father doesn't say anything.

 

"Kanima venom laced darts as soon as one touches him he will be paralyzed and you can kill him quick and absorb his power just make sure the bastard is dead once and for all" Chris says and Stiles has to admit Kanima venom makes this an easy almost unfair fight.

 

"Say we do kill Deucalion what about Kali and Ennis?" Allison asks

 

"We deal with them when the time comes, they should come to us in Beacon Hills and by then Stiles will have his pack Derek will have his pack and they will do their job as Beacon Hill's protectors" Chris just shrugged.

 

It took half an hour to get their and break into the shady looking apartment where Deucalion lived.

 

When the elevator dinged and showed the very spacious loft like home the two hospital beds drew Stiles attention.

 

Laying motionless attached to wires was two beautiful women Laura and Talia Hale their bodies lay angelic even though they didn't smell nice, then again what do you expect from two people in a coma in the very hot loft.

 

Stiles rushed over to the women and slashed through the wires feeding the duo sedatives, as soon as the drugs were disconnected Stiles heard the faint sound of their heartbeat getting stronger.

 

Before Stiles could do anything else he is hoisted up with a clawed hand wrapped round his throat.

 

He struggles to get the hand away but the Alpha that has him is too Strong.

 

Deucalion.

 

"Put him down" Chris shouts crossbow aimed at The two Alpha's.

 

"Why do you can shoot wolfs bane arrows at me you must think i'm daft" Deucalion said in his posh accent.

 

"You shoot at me you shoot at poor old Stiles here" Deucalion says and Stiles laughs confusing the alpha holding him.

 

"What's so funny?" He roars shaking Stiles but still keeping him in front of him.

 

"Do it now" Stiles says.

 

The next second Chris and Allison shoot, arrows lodge into Stiles but the force makes them come out of his back lodging into Deucalion as well both men fall to the floor paralyzed.

 

Allison runs over to Stiles and breaks his arm wincing at the scream Stiles lets out.

 

"Allison what was that for?" Chris asks through Stiles screaming, he is stood over a still Deucalion.

 

"I need to trigger the healing process so the venom works it's way out of his system" she shrugs.

 

"Okay first he has arrow wounds he has all ready triggered the healing processes and second I have an antidote to counter act the venom" Chris says pulling out a yellow vile of disgusting looking liquid.

 

"Oh, oops" Allison says and Stiles just rolls his eyes.

 

Allison feeds Stiles the horrible antidote while Chris steps on the Alpha's chest making his breathing stop.

 

"Dad let Stiles kill him for the power" Allison says wanting her friend to be able to get his revenge.

 

"I may be paralyzed but I will find away to make it back and kill all of you horribly" Deucalion says.

 

Stiles gets up on shaky legs Allison helping him stand.

 

"I have a better idea" Stiles says and he goes over to Talia Hale and picks her up on his shoulders.

 

He presses down on her hand just like Chris taught him and just like the trigger mechanism it is the claws pop out.

 

"What are you doing?" Deucalion questions through a roar.

 

Stiles ignores him and shoves Talia's claws into Deucalion's throat and makes a ripping motion.

 

As Deucalion gasps for breath Talia's eyes fly open and flash from electric Blue to blood Red.

 

The sound of bones snapping back into place is audible over her sharp screams, Her eyes seem to search Stiles soul for a second and as fast as she awoke she passed out again.

 

"Chris lets get on the road back to the apartment to pack and then go back to Ben's ranch grab Laura I got Talia" Stiles say's.

 

Allison get's to work setting the bastards body on fire.


	15. Wake Up Ms Wolves

It didn't take long before the drugs that was keeping them in a coma wore off it was Talia that awoke first panicked and overly protective of her still unconscious daughter.

 

Chris and Allison left to get some supplies for the road no doubt the Hale's would be hungry and they haven't got any clothes other than the smelly ones they were in now.

 

"Who are you" Talia shot up growling, her eyes red and her claws out.

 

"Errm Hi I'm Stiles" He says waving a little.

 

"Where are we why did you take us?" She says going over to check out her daughter even though she could hear her heart beat is fine.

 

"I took you so I could take you home to your family" Stiles says he's sitting cross legged on the floor so he doesn't look like a threat.

 

"My family are dead, Deucalion killed them my only family left is Laura" Talia says her fangs go away but her eyes stay red and her claws stay out.

 

"No he didn't actually, I live in Beacon Hills and Derek is my ex boyfriend I ended things so I could come and save you if he followed me Deucalion threatened to kill you both" Stiles says.

 

"Your lying he told us he killed him he came back and he had a vile of Derek's blood" She growls.

 

Stiles just huffs and takes out his phone he goes to his face book and looks at a picture of Derek and Peter both kissing his cheek at his birthday party.

 

He hands the phone over.

 

"This can't be" She says her finger strokes the cheek of picture Derek and her eyes go back to her normal colour.

 

"That's just one half of the story I recently received a pack and in that pack was an injured girl" Stiles smiles.

 

"Who was she" Someone asks but it wasn't Talia it was Laura getting up groaning.

 

"Her name was Cora Hale and I have to say the family resemblance is amazing, she looks just like the both of you" Stiles smiles and he can hear Talia's and Laura's heart speed up.

 

"I haven't told Derek or Peter that your alive I didn't want to give them false hope I want them to see with their eyes but Cora knows I could call her with face chat if you want?" Stiles asks and looks into the teary eyes faces of Laura and Talia.

 

"Please" Laura says in a chocked gasp, Talia looks speechless.

 

Stiles pulled out his phone and called Cora on the new Iphone he got her.

 

"You fucking dick I told you I wanted to go to New York with you and you left me here to train" Come's Cora's greeting.

 

"Why can't you be more polite like your mother and sister" Stiles questions with a quirk of his lips.

 

"My mother and sister? Did you find them? Are they okay?" Cora asks quickly tears filling her eyes.

 

"See for yourself" Stiles says handing the phone off to the two family members he leaves to cook something in the kitchen feeling he is interrupting something special and privet.

 

He uses the alone time and makes homemade soup his mothers recipe. When he checks on Talia and Laura and find they have fell asleep curled around each other, phone still clutched in Talia's hands their are tear tracks on their faces and Stiles heart breaks a little.

 

Allison and Chris enter and slam the door shocking the two werewolves awake their eyes flashing.

 

"Guy's it's okay it's just Chris and Allison they went to get supplies for the road trip and they bought you some clothes, we leave to go get Cora after supper" He says his arms in front of him they seem to accept this and their wolves die down.

 

Allison hands them clothes and toiletries her way of telling them they stink.

 

"The shower is through their I'm sure you want to change and freshen up" She tells them smiling politely.

 

"What smells so good" Chris says sniffing the air.

 

Talia's and Laura's belly's rumble almost in sync.

 

"I made a lot of soup I figured you would be hungry I don't know how long you have been in that coma but I would be hungry too" Stiles smiles.

 

"Thank you" Talia says shaking his hand.

 

"It's my mother's recipe it's her you should thank. Accept she died so you can't really" Stiles says his voice dying down his scent tinging with sadness.

 

"I meant for saving us, for everything" Talia says and her voice and heart show sincerity.

 

Laura slips off to shower.

 

"Well I had help" Stiles smiles and punches Chris's shoulder the man just glares.

 

"Thank you both of you too" Talia says and looks to Allison and Chris.

 

"My family has wronged your family in so many ways, by saving you I'm hoping we can start a new chapter hopefully start over" Chris says.

 

"How has your family wronged me?" Talia says her eyes searching.

 

"My sister Kate Argent is responsible for the fire at your home" Chris says and his eyes fall. "I swear on my word I had no idea and should I have know I would have made her pay for her crime, we are supposed to follow a code not run around hurting innocent people" Chris says.

 

"You called us people" Talia says that's it.

 

"Well my daughter showed me the wolf isn't what's in control its the human, she fell in love with a human and he her, she showed me that just because your different doesn't mean your evil" Chris says.

 

Talia extends her hand.

 

Chris shakes it firmly offering a small smile.

 

Stiles and Allison let out a puff of air showing their relieve.

 

Laura comes out of the bathroom she smells a lot better and she smells like a huge weigh has been lifted" She's dressed in the clothes Chris and Allison got and her hair is wrapped in a towel.

 

Talia takes her leave and showers you can hear the sighs of happiness as she lets the hot water hit her skin.

 

Stiles and Allison set the small table with bowls and Spoons, they set glasses down for drinks and Stiles brings the massive pan out, the pan is so heavy he wouldn't be able to lift it without his powers.

 

They wait for Talia to finish before eating, she takes another couple of minutes and she too is dressed in the clothes Chris and Allison got and she smiles and Stiles can feel the happiness of learning that most of her pack aren't dead.

 

The eat in silence before his phone starts ringing.

 

"It's Derek," Stiles says looking at his phone.

 

"He can't know your Alive yet he has to see fo himself" Stiles says quickly he begs with his eyes.

 

"We understand" Talia says smiling looking at her food and giving the look that she won't be listening when they all know both her and Laura will.

 

"Hello" Stiles answers and his heart spikes when he hears Derek even breath he is so fucked.

 

"When are you coming to get your stuff?"Derek asks his voice sounds like steel.

 

"I'm on my way back tonight we should be their in three days" Stiles tells him.

 

"Well I want it out of here now" Derek says his voice sounds cold.

 

"Well I'm sorry Derek I can't exactly teleport to Beacon Hills and get my stuff can I I'm in New York" Stiles tells him.

 

"Well its either picked up tonight or it goes in the trash your call" Derek says.

 

"Is Peter their?"Stiles asks.

 

"Yeah why?" Derek grunts out.

 

"Put the phone on loud speaker please" Stiles asks and Derek does.

 

"Hello Stiles how's the trip?"Peter asks.

 

"Fine I got what I came for" Stiles smiles at Laura who is openly staring at the phone.

 

"Oh and what's that?" Peter asks.

 

"You will soon see it's a surprise, will you do me a favor?" Stiles asks knowing the older Hale will.

 

"You want me to take you stuff to the new house? I all ready said to Derek I would he just insisted on phoning you" Peter says and the sounds of Derek's growl fill the air loud and clear.

 

"So your finally coming home and not running away, you should just stay away it's not like Beacon Hills needs two alphas" Derek spits out.

 

"Der I get that your angry because I left but I did it for good reason" Stiles shouts into his phone.

 

"What is it? You didn't give me an explanation you just left" Derek says and for the first time he sounds Venerable.

 

"Because If I would have told you I wouldn't have forgive myself for getting you or anybody else hurt just trust me, and trust that I have a good reason for doing what I did" Stiles says and he excuses himself from the table to sit on the couch.

 

"I just can't Stiles you ran and didn't even tell me you just gave me some shit excuse" Derek says and Stiles rolls his eyes.

 

"Okay yeah I ran because I was scared I got beaten until an inch of my life all m y family and friends lives got threatened oh, and then I got turned into a fucking panther, then when it gets a bit much yeah and I ended it so I could do something, but you know what I didn't fucking do Derek?" Stiles screamed into his phone.

 

"What?" Was Derek's fucking monosyllable answer.

 

"I never jumped into bed with the first fucking woman who batted her eyes I left to train to be better for you I left for you I went to New York for you because I know how hard it was for you but as soon as I get back and you know the real reason why I ran, don't expect me to forgive you" Stiles shouted the tears streamed down his face.

 

"Me forgive you I haven't done anything wrong, I loved you and you obviously didn't love me and as for Jennifer I bit her because she was dying and she's just a fuck buddy it makes me happy just like your text told me to do"Derek says and Stiles can hear Peter in the background scolding the words his nephew used.

 

"I fucking hate you" Stiles sobs and hangs up the call.

 

He goes to launch the phone at the brick wall, but is stopped by Laura.

 

"Don't throw the phone, punch the wall instead its costs less" She says and despite the crushing of his heart it makes him laugh.

 

But he does punch the wall hard and so many times the walk starts to crumble but every hit took a chunk of anger until all's that was left inside was emptiness.

 

He could feel his pack bonds and how happy his beta's were he could feel Cora's hope and love through the bond and he could Feel James and Sky's excitement to learn new things and their happiness.

 

He could feel a smaller thread connecting to Allison and Chris he couldn't feel anything he just knew they were pack to him and his wolf.

 

It gave Stiles something to stand for something to pick himself up and not wallow.

 

"Fuck" Stiles says looking at the mess he made of the broken brick and he looks at his utterly shattered hand and winces.

 

Laura takes his hand and takes his pain.

 

But as Laura finishes his hand heals, Laura gasps.

 

"How the hell? That should have took a couple of hours to heal" Laura says she sounds amazed.

 

So Stiles tells Laura and Talia his story while Chris and Allison pack away and pack up the car for their journey.

 

They all pile into the car at 6 am and their thankful as the beat the traffic.

 

"Thank god your car seats 8 people" Stiles comments to Chris and Chris just smiles because he got the 2014 Toyota Highlander for the purpose of driving around large groups of people.

 

That was of course before they quit hunting.

 

"I can't wait to see my family again" Talia whispers a single tear making an apearence and Stiles heart aches because she reminds him so much of his mother.

 

Funny, 

Overprotective, 

But above all loving.


	16. The First Reunion

It took a day of continuous driving for them to get to the ranch everyone was asleep at the time of the morning they got their.

 

Everyone accept James.

 

James was training in the same way Ben taught Stiles to fight and Stiles was almost certain that Ben had given James the same wolfs bane that keeps you up without the need to sleep.

 

"Stiles?" James shouts happily running to his Alpha with a dopey grin, he reminds Stiles of a tougher Scott.

 

Stiles expects James to come in for a hug instead James shifts and smiles happily.

 

He launches at Stiles rolling around lightly play fighting nipping at Stiles arms and showing his Alpha his strength has improved.

 

Stiles couldn't help the laugh that bubbled up in him or the sense of pride that his pack fully accepts him even when he left them for a while.

 

Talia laughs and she has a look of admiration on her face for Stiles.

 

Because this is what pack is supposed to be like.

 

The lights inside the house turn on at the commotion and Sky is the first one out the door.

 

She beams when she sees her brother and Stiles and runs up to them and joining in jumping on Stiles back taking him to the floor.

 

Ben is the second one out he just rolls his eyes and goes back inside to sleep.

 

It was only 5 in the morning.

 

Cora comes out about ten minutes after Ben goes back in and she breaks down crying when seeing her mother and sister in person.

 

"Do you guys wanna go for a run in the forest?" Stiles asks his two beta's knowing the Hales need a little privacy.

 

"Sure" James says getting off Stiles back and standing up.

 

"Yeah just let me go change real quick" Sky says and she's in the house before Stiles get's up.

 

"Wow Sky's got really fast" Stiles says to James.

 

"Yeah she's been learning how to use all the senses and speed instead of just strength, Ben says she's a natural runner and tracker" James beams proud of his sister.

 

"And what does Ben say your specialty is?" Stiles asks curious.

 

"He says I'm a quick thinker and I have the natural instincts of a beta werewolf, to protect the pack" He shrugs but Stiles sees the small smile.

 

"Well that's good because I get into trouble a lot and I could use a beta who can think quick to get me out of shit" Stiles says making not only James laugh but Allison too.

 

Sky comes running down the steps dressed in track pants and a sports bra.

 

Stiles sees James look over Allison and smile shyly he doesn't say anything but from the pounding in his chest he has a crush.

 

"Ready, Set, Go" Stiles shouts and runs at full speed into the surrounding forest.

 

Sky right on his heels and James right beside her.

 

The run and run and Stiles isn't ashamed to admit he tripped over a few roots no Alpha Werewolf powers are going to take away his clumsy nature.

 

James and Sky nearly wet themselves laughing but Stiles couldn't fault them he did nearly land in deer poop.

 

The stop near a small creek and Stiles washes his face in the clean water.

 

The sun is just starting to come over the horizon, when Stiles takes a seat on the log.

 

"So you guys excited to be normal teens for two more months before school starts up?" Stiles laughs.

 

"I can't wait for school" Sky says beaming and James rolls his eyes.

 

"I can't wait to meet your father, he sounds so nice" James says and Stiles smiles because yeah he is.

 

"I think I wanna meet Derek too" Sky says and Stiles heart misses a few beats.

 

"Why?" He asks.

 

"Well because I think I would like to kick him in the balls" Sky shrugs and James makes an agreeing sound.

 

"We are leaving in a few hours, I can't wait to see the new house and decorate our rooms" Stiles smiles and he can't help feeling happy he finally has a brother and sister figure in his life.

 

Besides Scott of course.

 

"I like Marvel and Dc so I might make half my room Marvel and the other Half DC if that's okay?" James says and Stiles eyes bug out.

 

"Oh my god that sounds awesome, I want one" He says laughing along with Sky and James.

 

"Come on lets get back, you two need to pack" Stiles says.

 

"Race you both" Sky screams running with all her might back the way they came.


	17. Trip Home

"Ally come on lets go" Stiles shouts to his friend laughing, for some weird reason he can't stop laughing.

 

"Keep your hair on I'm starving" She shouts waiting for the toast to pop up from the toaster.

 

"We can stop and get a McDonald's just hurry up I wanna go see my new house" Stiles says excited.

 

"Jesus Christ fine" She says storming out the house and jumps in the passenger side the Hale's are in the back three seats and Stiles, Sky and James are in the middle three.

 

Ben had gone out early after getting a call to assist a hunting family with a Kanima in Mexico.

 

Once Stiles gets in Chris starts the car and Stiles and Allison start talking the Hale's are all fast asleep leaning on each other and so are Sky and James both his beta's leaning on him.

 

He had to get the middle seat.

 

"I'm so glad your rich now because you have to buy my lunch for the whole year" Allison says smugly.

 

"Wait what? No it wasn't you that got me the six pac it was Ben" Stiles moans.

 

"Doesn't matter a deal is a deal" Allison sticks out her tongue and Stiles just puts his head back and slowly starts to fall asleep.

 

With the scent and sound of pack all around him covering him like a blanket.

 

He awakes some time later to arguing James and Allison about their favorite bands.

 

It puts a smile on his face because Allison's heart is racing and her heart only raced like that when she was in danger.

 

She likes him.

 

And he likes her.

 

He feels kinda sorry for Scott his best friend but he and Allison have had their time.

 

Besides Scott and Isaac have been dancing around each other for a few months they both have hearts in their eyes but Stiles hasn't said anything.

 

Sky is still drooling on his shoulder and The Hale's all accept Laura are still asleep.

 

Allison is driving having obviously taken over from her father who is now snoring loudly from the passenger side.

 

He cracks one eye open and looks at his phone to check the time its almost half six in the evening he's been asleep for twelve hours shit.

 

"Where are we?" Stiles asks anyone in particular.

 

"Half an hour away from Beacon Hills" Allison says.

 

Stiles heart starts racing and he knows why.

 

Derek.

 

He takes a breath and dials Peters number.

 

"Hey" Comes the greeting but it isn't Peter on the phone it's Scott.

 

His breath catches but he manages a weak "Hey" back.

 

"So you can phone Peter but you can't phone your best friend?" Scott says and he sounds hurt and understandably upset.

 

"Listen Scott can you do me a favor?" Stiles says.

 

"What?" He asks still hurt.

 

"Call a pack meeting at Derek's loft and meet me their?" He asks.

 

"Wait your back?" Scott asks and he sounds hopeful.

 

"Nearly" Stiles says.

 

"Will you tell us why you just up and left?" Scott says in a small voice.

 

"Yeah, actually I can do better than that I will show you" Stiles says.

 

"Okay, Everyone is all ready at Derek's anyway" Scott says and it sounds like he shrugs.

 

"See you soon" Stiles says and ends the call.

 

He takes a breath and it doesn't take long to notice that Every eye in the car is on him Sky, Cora, Talia, Laura, James and Chris and even Allison is looking in the rear view mirror.

 

"Go to Derek's first I wanna get everything over with they all deserve an explanation" Stiles tells Allison who just nods and offers a small smile.

 

He turns and looks at the Hale's.

 

"Do you mind if I go in first with Sky, Allison and James so I can explain why I left?" He asks them hint of pleading in his voice.

 

"Of course we will wait outside listening for your signal to come in" Cora says obeying her Alpha because he still is.

 

"We need to talk Cora about whether you want Derek to be your Alpha or your mom" Stiles says with a small smile on his face anything to pass the time.

 

"Can't I stay with you?" Cora asks "Can't you still be my Alpha?" She asks her voice the smallest he has ever heard it.

 

"Yeah of course but don't you want to be with your family?" Stiles asks.

 

"I can still be with my family and have you be my Alpha, you saved me from the Alpha that nearly paralyzed me, you and you alone my alliance belongs to you" Cora says while smiling.

 

"Sometimes the wolf inside chooses the Alpha not the human, it chooses the Alpha that helps them and shows them kindness it's obvious Cora's wolf has chosen for her" Talia smiles.

 

"Do you wanna move in with me Sky and James or do you want to still live with your family?" Stiles asks making small talk anything to distract from the fear of facing Derek again.

 

"I'm not sure, can we cross that bridge when we come to it?" She asks through a smile and Stiles just nods.

 

He faces the front and his phone buzzes.

 

It's his father.

 

"Hello?" He answers.

 

"Scott just told me your back" His father says right of the bat.

 

"I will be at Derek's in about fifteen minutes if you want to meet me their?" Stiles tells his father.

 

"Your damn right I wanna meet you" His father says and hangs up leaving Stiles feeling light and like it's not going to be that bad.

 

Of course that all changes the moment he see's Derek's loft with all the packs cars parked outside.


	18. The Second Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not evil (Much)

The sounds of the doors on Chris's jeep sounded like gunshots to Stiles ears.

 

He pinches himself because he is stronger than this, he trained for much worse things than this.

 

He is more powerful than Derek and his pack combined.

 

So why is he so scared to face his ex?

 

'Because you still love him' this traitorous voice inside his head says and the stupid voice even sounds like Derek.

 

James touches his shoulder and he flinches actually flinches.

 

"You okay?" He asks.

 

"Yeah just nervous" Stiles admits truthfully leaning into the comforting touch of his beta.

 

"Don't worry we will be their to support you" Allison says gesturing at herself James and Sky.

 

Chris is staying with the car after all Stiles does have a couple million stashed in one of his bags and he doesn't want the car to be stolen.

 

"Let's get this over with" Stiles smiles and they walk as one to the stairs.

 

They take the stairs instead of the elevator because Cora, Laura and Talia are to wait in the staircase where Derek can't hear their heart beats but they can hear every word.

 

"Just give me a few minutes and then you can come in" Stiles smiles to Talia and Laura and lays a comforting hand on Cora's shoulder she relaxes under her Alpha's hand.

 

"Are you sure you don't mind because I can always just let you walk in, I don't need to have a talk" Stiles says nervous all of a sudden when he hears the pack inside laughing.

 

"Go" Talia says rolling her eyes and pushing him towards Derek's loft.

 

He takes a breath and Allison walks ahead she opens the heavy sliding door, while James and Sky stay glued to his side.

 

They obviously sense he needs comfort right now and their is no more comfort than pack.

 

Everything is silent once the door is open.

 

Stiles and his betas walk in and he looks around the room.

 

Lydia is sitting on Jackson's knee obviously, they are sitting on the floor.

 

Scott and Isaac are sitting together, they are sitting in an armchair. Isaac on the arm where as Scott is sitting on the actual cushion.

Erica is sitting in between Boyd's legs, leaning back into his chest they too are sitting on the floor.

 

Danny and Peter are sitting on the couch, So is Melissa and his father, Oh yeah he almost forgot he invited his father.

 

Derek is sitting on the other armchair, Jennifer on his knee looking like the queen.

 

Lydia is the first to get up.

 

She runs over to Allison all smiles.

 

"I missed you" She says hugging her best friend holding on for dear life.

 

She moves onto Stiles next Stiles should have seen it coming but he didn't the slap echoed around Derek's loft.

 

Sky growls and her eyes flash gold claws coming out.

 

"Sky" Stiles says and she looks to Stiles seeing the small head shake and calms down.

 

"That was for making me worry, do you have any idea the amount of thoughts going through my mind of that text I thought you were going to do something stupid" She says punching his chest.

 

Stiles just grabs her wrist and pulls her in for a hug.

 

She clings on for dear life and although she will deny it a tear or two was shed.

She makes her way back to Jackson that's when he speaks up.

 

"Good to have you back Stiles" Jackson smiles and Stiles gasps.

 

"That's the first time you called me Stiles and not Stilinski" He says.

 

"Shut it Stilinski" Jackson smiles and Stiles laughs a little tension leaving him.

 

"There's the Jackson I love to hate" Stiles smiles.

 

"You smell different" Isaac says.

 

Stiles just smiles and flashes her red eyes they shine bright and Isaac instinctively lowers his eyes, Stiles just smirks.

 

Danny gasps and Stiles looks at him.

 

"Hey Danny boy you still up for what we talked about?" he asks him.

 

"one hundred percent" Danny smiles.

 

"You know the risks right?" Stiles asks him because he isn't biting him without him knowing all the facts.

 

"Yeah I know Deaton went over everything with me" He smiles.

 

"So is that why you left?" Derek says standing his voice echoing around the room. "To become an alpha, is that why you left? Because you didn't want to be my beta?" Derek asks and Stiles is surprised that he is showing this much emotion in front of everyone.

 

"Sky, James why don't you both go and introduce yourself to my father while me and Derek go talk in privet, Stiles smiles as they do as they are told.

 

"I'm not going anywhere if you want to say anything you can say it in front of them" Derek says and his voice is a growl.

 

"Okay you really want to know?" Stiles says his own voice raising.

 

"Yes" Derek says.

 

"I did it for you I went after the Alpha pack to save the pack so they wouldn't hurt you again, do you know how worried I was when Kali put that steel pipe in your chest, no words could describe the horror I felt" Stiles says his eyes tear but he doesn't care.

 

Out the corner of his eyes he sees every eye on him, Sky and James stand in front of his father all ready considering him pack, taking a protective stance should anything happen.

 

"Are you an idiot?" Derek roars, "You can't go after the Alpha pack, they will kill you" Derek says and he actually sounds pissed that Stiles didn't know that.

 

"Well I did and guess what, their dead" Stiles shouts, he ignores the gasps of everyone and continues.

 

"And I killed them for you, you selfish bastard they threatened to kill you and everyone in this fucking room, unless I fought them on my own and I did and won" Stiles roars he shifts and his wolf comes out.

 

Sky and James are their within a second helping his regain control and he hasn't been anymore thankful for his beta's than he was now.

 

"So that's how your an Alpha?" Scott asks finally speaking up, "That's why you left because he was going to hurt us?" Scott finishes and he sounds like he has so much admiration because of what Stiles selflessly did for them.

 

"Actually I went because Deucalion kidnapped a couple of people who we thought dead" Stiles says but ignores the packs murmurings of 'who?'

 

"I did this for you Derek and you repay me, by fucking the first slut that walks in front of you" Stiles growled.

 

"Excuse me?" Jennifer says but is cut off by an almost feral growl.

 

"Don't even say a word because the mood I'm in I will kill you before Derek can lift a claw, you got that?" Stiles roared and Jennifer shut up.

 

"Damn Stiles is hot angry" Melissa says, eyes go to her. "I meant it strictly platonic he's like a son" She says shrugging as if saying 'It's true' with her shoulders.

Peter laughs because that's what Peter does.

 

"Don't threaten my pack Stiles" Derek growls. 

 

"Or what?" Stiles says daring Derek to challenge him, he doesn't.

 

"After this Derek me and you are over for good the only time I ever want to see you, is accidentally at the supermarket or when we are fighting a bad guy, you got that?" Stiles asks.

 

"Crystal clear, but what I don't get is you say you did this for me what exactly did you do for me?" Derek asks and he sounds annoyed.

 

"Guess what Peter?" Stiles says ignoring, Derek.

 

"Umm" Peter says focusing on Stiles.

 

"You didn't kill your niece" Stiles smiles.

 

"What?" Peter says standing his face has drained and his face is pale white like a ghost.

 

"Yeah you never killed her" Sties says to Peter then turns towards the door "Laura come say hello to your uncle, you too Cora" Stiles shouts out into the air.

 

"You think this is funny? You think my dead family are a joke to you?" Derek screams launching himself at Stiles.

 

Before Stiles can even react James jumps in front of him, he takes Derek's claws right across his face.

 

Stiles sees red he grabs the Alpha by his throat and throws him right to the door, he goes sliding and stops at the feet of Laura, Cora and Talia.

 

Peter gasps and he doesn't give a fuck about the reunion because James's face has five deep claw gashes down his face, the bleeding won't stop.

 

Melissa makes her way over to James and uses her cardigan to cover the gashes to slow the bleeding.

 

"We need to get him to hospital" Melissa says panicked.

 

"No we don't" Stiles says and he takes James's hand and moves the cardigan out the way.

 

He focuses on using his energy to help speed up the healing he sends some power down the thread of pack and James's face slowly knits back together.

 

"You idiot never do that again" Sky growls once he's healed she doesn't know whether to punch him or hug him so she does both.

 

Stiles father looks at him like he holds the moon and pulls him in for a hug.

 

"I'm so proud of you" He says and makes him look at the sobbing Hale's "Look what you did" He says and he sounds so happy.

 

Scott next to grab him and Stiles smiles because he has missed him.

 

"You think I could be in your pack being an Omega sucks major ball sack I was even contemplating Joining Derek's pack but I would rather be in my brothers pack" Scott smiles and Stiles shifts blood red eyes looking at Scott.

 

He bites Scott's shoulder laughing at Scott's girly scream.

 

"What was that for?"Scott whines.

 

"Oh quit being a baby" Stiles rolls his eyes, "What do you feel like?" Stiles asks.

 

"Pissed off mostly" Scott answers causing Stiles to roll his eyes again.

 

"Internally, your wolf dumb ass what does your wolf feel like?" Stiles tells him because seriously he can be one dumb bitch sometimes.

 

"Oh my god I can feel you and James and Sky wait is that Cora? And my mom and your dad, wait there's Allison too and her dad and wait Danny? And is that Peter?"Scott says making Stiles smiles because yeah that's his pack.

 

"Everyone you just named is pack Scott" Stiles smiles hugging his best friend.

 

"Really but Peter?" Scott asks.

 

"Peter is my friend he may be annoying but he's still a friend" Stiles smiles and looks over to the mentioned Hale.

 

He has tears in his eyes and he hasn't let go of Laura since he first saw her he keeps muttering 'Sorry' over and over even though he didn't kill her.

 

Derek is sobbing into his mothers shoulder and its enough to make Stiles hate Derek even more because Derek got his mother back Stiles never.

 

He knows its not Derek's fault but it still makes him sad.

 

"You two ready to go home?" Stiles asks and he laughs when James and Sky's hearts stutters at the mention of home.

 

"Yeah" They say together.

 

"What do you say dad? Ms McCall" Shall we go home and order a take out with my newly acquired money and have pack night I'll tell you what happened while I was away" Stiles asks and he has honestly missed Ms McCall's shouts of hell yeah.

 

"You wanna ride their?" His father asks gathering his and Melissa's stuff.

 

"No Chris is outside he's got all our luggage so we will ride back with him" Stiles smiles ushering his father out the door.

 

"Allison are you and your dad gonna stay and eat with us?" Stiles asks her putting his head on her shoulder breathing in her by know familiar scent.

 

"Well we are pack so yeah" Allison laughs.

 

"Danny?" Stiles asks.

 

"What?" The Hawaiian teen asks.

 

"You wanna come eat some take out food, we can discuss the bite if you want?" Stiles offers and smiles when Danny's face lights up he knows how unwanted Derek's pack have made him feel.

 

Obviously Jackson and Lydia tried to make him welcome but them alone weren't enough "Sure" The teen beams collecting his things and saying his goodbyes to Jackson and Lydia.

 

Once he is ready Stiles, Allison, James, Sky, Danny make their way out past the crying Hale's, The sheriff, Scott and Melissa left all ready in the cruiser.

 

"Hold up" Stiles tells his pack.

 

He goes over to Cora who is currently being clutched by Derek.

 

Derek looks up ready to say something like thank you Stiles just looks at Cora.

 

"I'm going now, you can either stay here or come it's your choice" Stiles says.

 

"I think I will stay a while and then I will come round save me some food" Cora smiles.

 

"Why would you be going round to his?" Derek asks surprise clear in his tone.

 

"Because he's her Alpha" Talia answers for her daughter she smiles at Stiles like he's her son and it makes Stiles miss his mother for the second time in just a few minutes.

 

"Do you have the address?" Stiles asks.

 

"It's programmed into the phones GPS you gave me" Cora smiles.

 

"Just call or text if you need anything okay?" Stiles makes sure his beta knows he will be their for her.

 

"Yes mom" Cora says rolling her eyes and Talia laughs so does Peter.

 

Stiles laughs to making his way to his friends waiting at the door for him.

 

"Stiles" Derek says.

 

Stiles turns and before Derek could open his mouth Stiles is in his face Derek is grabbed by the neck and pulled in for a quick peck on the lips.

 

Stiles pulls something from around his neck and places it in Derek's palm, he makes sure Derek closes his fist around it before leaving tears being held back by force of will nothing else.

 

When Derek slowly un clenches his fist his heart breaks at what he finds in his hands.

 

The engagement ring he give Stiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hate me


	19. Good Advice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and Tell me what you think

From Peter 20:59

 

Thank You, From the bottom of my heart you have no idea how much this means to me Stiles, Everyday I had to live with the fact that I killed my niece. I know it doesn't excuse all the evil I have done but you have no Idea how much knowing she's still alive means to me.

 

I can never repay you but if you ever need anything I will be their

 

I'm shaking right now, you amazing boy I love you so fucking much.

 

Stiles laughs reading Peters text especially when he gets to the screaming faced emoticon at the end it makes him feel better even when his heart is feeling like it's going to jump out of his chest.

 

"Stiles?" His father shouts from the massive dining room, he just got through the door with his friends and honestly the house is amazing.

 

"Yeah?" He answers.

 

"What shall we get?" He asks holding up a bunch of take out menus.

 

"I don't know get whatever I'm going to go to my room and put my stuff away" Stiles says making a quick getaway and using his nose to see what room his father had put his bed.

 

He finds out his room is in the renovated Attic, it's massive and sound proof and Stiles couldn't be more thankful because as soon as he sees the photo on his bedside table he breaks down.

 

He sobs and it feels like his heart has been ripped out he puts his hand on his chest and usually he feels the cool metal band around his neck but he remembers he gave it back.

 

It makes him feel empty.

 

There's a knock on his door and unsurprisingly it's James.

 

"Come in" Stiles shouts wiping his red eyes.

 

"Your dads an amazing guy, he just welcomed me and Sky to the family and gave us a big bear hug" James says making Stiles laugh.

 

"That's dad for you" He retorts.

 

"He ordered like half the Chinese menu" James laughs sitting on the bed next to Stiles.

 

"Yeah that's probably just for him he's so sneaky he knows I won't tell him off in front of company" Stiles smiles.

 

"You wanna talk about it?" James says looking at him with a smile on his face.

 

"About my dad's eating habits sure" Stiles avoids.

 

"You know what I'm talking about"James says and he sounds just like Stiles mom used to.

 

"I just want to forget him" Stiles says punching the picture frame of him and Derek during a pack meeting cuddling on the couch. 

 

The picture fly's all the way across the room with the force of it the frame shattering but the picture remaining intact.

 

"You don't forget that, that once made us smile" James smiles to him.

 

"What?"Stiles asks confused.

 

"My mom used to say when I broke up with someone don't forget that they made you smile once upon a time, you may have broke up with him but you loved each other and that fact alone deserves to be remembered, yeah you broke up but so what, you have the rest of your life to either find someone new or to be bitter about a break up, I know what I would do" James shrugs making Stiles smile.

 

"Your really smart you know" Stiles laughs.

 

"It's a family trait, me and Sky may be hot but Mom always told us beauty is only skin deep it can't get you anywhere so you have to have the brains to back up your beauty" James smiles.

 

"Your mom sounds really smart, I wish I could have met her what did she do?" Stiles asks.

 

"Oh she was a model" James says and looks at Stiles they both burst out laughing.

 

"Seriously?" Stiles asks.

 

"Yeah, she was also a molecular biologist, She was a modal for a couple things mainly scientific ads" James shrugs.

 

"So did your mom give you any information about what to do when your werewolf ex jumps into bed with your high school English teacher?" Stiles asks.

 

"You know funnily enough she didn't" James says "But I could give you a bit of wisdom if you want it kinda runs in our family" James chuckles.

 

"Sure" Stiles says.

 

"Get the fuck over it" James tells him voice deadly serious.

 

"Excuse me?" Stiles says smile fading.

 

"Stiles do you know how lucky you are, You have a family a pack and their all downstairs I can sense all the love in this house and its enough to make me want to curl in a ball and weep for a week, yeah you lost a love but the amount of Love that is just waiting for you down stairs is more than some people get in a life time" James shrugs getting up.

 

"It's your choice you can either come down stairs and see all the love for yourself or you can wallow up here and destroy every bit of you past" He says pointing to the destroyed photo frame.

 

Stiles just sighs "Their better be sweet and sour chicken" He smiles and holds out his hand for James to help him up on little drag and their off down the stairs.

 

The sound of laughter and the scent of coffee fill the air.

 

But most of all the scent of family and pack.

 

James was right he has more than enough love right here.

 

Home.


	20. Pack

"Stiles" Sheriff Stilinski called.

 

"Yeah?" Stiles says walking into the massive dining room with James a few feet behind.

 

He see's his father, the Argent's and McCall's all looking happy and blissed out, Sky is laughing hard about something, Danny however has the scent and look of content.

 

It makes Stiles wolf happy that Danny has only been with his pack for like half an hour, but he feels more at ease here than he did with Derek's pack.

 

"Sky here was just telling me about how you still trip when you run" The Sheriff laughs at Stiles ashamed looking face.

 

"Yeah well just because I have supernatural abilities doesn't mean I'm not still me" Stiles says sitting down.

 

Everyone murmurs their agreement.

 

About five minutes of chatting Stiles hears two cars pull up outside it makes him frown.

 

"Is anyone expecting anyone?" He asks.

 

"Oh I invited Derek's pack because I thought the Hales could use some space" His father says getting up to open the door.

 

"Sky, James come with me" Stiles says and walks out into the back yard.

 

Sky and James follow but Scott does too.

 

His senses telling him to follow his alpha.

 

"I was gonna spar if you wanted to join me?" He tells his three betas.

 

James and Scott nod Sky sighs.

 

"I'll watch, I'm too tired" She says huffing.

 

She can sense at how uneasy Stiles is about having Derek's pack here.

 

So she just sits and stays on alert in case she needs to protect her alpha.

 

"Both of you" Stiles says to Scott and James.

 

"Both of us what?" Scott asks.

 

"He means both of us attack him as a team dumb ass" James sighs he's starting to take after Stiles.

 

"Oh" Scott says and shifts along with James, both running at Stiles.

 

The jump but Stiles just uses Scott's weight to knock James onto his ass.

 

James growls and shoves Scott, heading back at Stiles on his own.

 

He puts up a pretty good hand to hand fight, Stiles wasn't really trying but still good.

 

That is until Danny wonders into the yard and James spots his smell, he pauses to smile at the lad and Stiles swipes his feet.

 

"looks like someone has a crush" Stiles whispers low enough only the werewolves could hear.

 

James growls and comes back at him, Scott comes from behind and jumps.

 

Stiles waits till last minute and side steps using Scott to take down James for him.

 

Needless to say James wasn't impressed with Scott.

 

"Jackson" Stiles calls.

 

A few seconds later Jackson and then the rest of Derek's pack are in the pack followed closely by the adults.

 

"Yeah?" He asks.

 

"You and Boyd are Derek's best fighters, go against James for me" Stiles says.

 

Boyd just shrugs off his Jacket, Jackson grins.

 

"As long as I get to show up your pack sure" He says the ignorant bastard.

 

"Scott" Stiles says calling him back.

 

"Do you think he can handle them?" Scott asks. "I mean he has only been a werewolf for a month" Scott sounds worried pack bonds are a wonderful thing, Stiles just smiles.

 

Stiles makes his way inside at the smell of food the delivery guy is down the road so he waits at the door.

 

James wasn't kidding their was about 10 bags of food it all came to more than three hundred dollars plus tip.

 

He lifted them like they were nothing and placed all the containers on the center of the table.

 

And he grabs plates.

 

He sets his pack down one end His father at the head of the table Mr Argent at the other end, because nobody fucks with Chris.

 

All in all he sets 14 plates down.

 

By the time he goes back out, Jackson is bloody and scratched up on the floor and Boyd looks like he ran a marathon.

 

James however has the hiccups.

 

"Dinners here" Stiles shouts he looks to Scott, James, Boyd and Jackson "Go wash up" He tells them.

 

Everyone moves into the dining area. 

 

He stops Danny though.

 

"You okay?" He asks the tanned teen.

 

"Yeah I am, James is a really good fighter" Danny smiles.

 

"That's why he's my second" Stiles smiles.

 

"Your second?"Danny asks, Stiles just waves it off.

 

"Can you stay over tonight?"Stiles asks.

 

"Err yeah I was supposed to be staying over at Jackson's why?" Danny asks.

 

"Because I'm gonna give you the bite and I would rather you be here through the night" Stiles shrugs.

 

"Really?" Danny beams.

 

"That's if you still want it?" Stiles says small smile on his face.

 

"Yeah I want it" Danny tells him bringing him in for a crushing bear hug.


	21. Training with a side of Awkward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in a while I just got excited about this fic.
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/1940874/
> 
>  
> 
> Please read comment and subscribe it would mean a lot

"Again" Stiles shouts to his Betas.

 

James and Danny run at Scott, Cora and Sky.

 

If their is one thing he can say is that James is his second in command, Scott is like a brother but James is so much better at the werewolf stuff.

 

Even Scott agrees, Danny took like a duck to water after the bite James and Danny have been working closely and they are close to finding Danny's anchor.

 

Which is good because School is two weeks away.

 

"Cora" Comes a voice from a little ways off into the distance a voice Stiles knows all too well.

 

Derek, Talia and Laura are all walking up Derek is actually smiling and Stiles well Stiles still hurts a little.

 

Cora goes to walk over but Stiles warning growl stops her.

 

"We started training five minutes ago, your punches are getting sloppy" He says voice void of emotion that's the way it has been around Derek since he got back.

 

"Can I just have a break?" Cora asks.

 

"Yeah sure go right ahead" Stiles says sarcastically.

 

Cora still goes off to stand with Derek.

 

The Hales talk about having a movie night and Stiles starts to get mad because Derek has been trying to force Stiles to talk to him for weeks and Stiles doesn't want to talk to him.

 

Allison shifts awkwardly from her seat on the log and Stiles gets even more angry, angry enough to growl.

 

"That's enough can we get back to training now?" Stiles growls.

 

Cora rolls her eyes and Stiles snaps he marches over and Derek is shoved forcefully away.

 

"You're not welcome near my pack whilst we are training" Stiles says and turning back to herd Cora to the others.

 

Derek growls and grabs his sister.

 

"That's it I've had enough Cora your out, Derek can be your Alpha" Stiles snarls and walks overt to Allison.

 

"Stiles, wait" Cora splutters.

 

"You are always late, your disobedient come back to me when you understand who the Alpha is come back when you want me to teach you" Stiles sighs.

 

His betas squirm unsure of what to say.

 

"Like you could teach her anything, you've been an Alpha for about a month" Derek snarls and Stiles wants to feel his flesh between his claws, he settles for making him Jealous.

 

"Tell Peter to bring a bottle of wine over tonight for Date night" Stiles smiles and walks in the direction of his Jeep.

 

He's stopped by Derek pinning him to the ground fully shifted.

 

"Your with Peter?" He growls.

 

Stiles doesn't need to even fight back because James and Danny react like their instincts tell them and Derek is being slashed at by his two Beta's.

 

Stiles gets up and grabs them so they don't actually hurt the bastard.

 

"I'm not actually with Peter but my heart said otherwise didn't it? That's what I could teach you Cora, control and how to use your brain unlike Derek who thinks with his dick" Stiles says ending with looking at Cora.

 

"I don't think with my Dick" Derek growls.

 

"Oh really? Paige, Kate, Jennifer god knows how many others" Stiles snarls and he just leaves walks away back to his Jeep.

 

Because he's done so done with Derek Hale.

 

Maybe Dating Peter wouldn't be a bad Idea.

 

Would it?


	22. School, Oh the joy

Stiles alarm blared loudly, too loudly, so loud in fact Stiles had to throw it at the wall just to go back asleep.

 

"Get up" James shouted from the door way smiling like a lunatic.

 

Stiles couldn't help flash the red eyes at his second "Who's the Alpha here?" Stiles says and buries his face in his comforter.

 

"You, but right now your Father cooked us all a shit load of bacon and he looks like he's going to eat it all himself" James says walking back down the attic stairs.

 

Stiles is out of his bed and bumping into Danny before James even got down the stairs.

"Danny? What are you doing here?" Stiles asks confused because his beta wasn't here last night and it's 6am.

 

"Oh, James and I went to a movie last night we didn't get back till 2am so he told me to just sleep over in his room" Danny shrugs then gets a confused look when Stiles beams at him.

 

"You do know we have a few guest rooms" Stiles tells the tanned teen.

 

"Yeah but we were tired and I like to cuddle" Danny shrugs yawning making his way to the shower.

 

"Do you need to borrow some clothes?" Stiles asks being a good Alpha.

 

"Naa I always keep spare clothes in my car just in case" Danny shrugs and he looks up when James hovers behind Stiles.

 

"Are you riding with us in the jeep to School?" Stiles asks he wanted all his pack to go to school together, in his new BMW Jeep, he misses his baby but it died for the final time last week.

 

"Yep sure, we still picking up Scott and Allison?" Danny asks stripping out of his T-shirt and turning the shower on.

 

Stiles could hear James heart race from miles away, it makes his smile at least James can find happiness.

 

"Actually Allison is riding with Lydia something about Lydia and Jackson being on the proverbial relationship rocks" Stiles shrugs he goes to say more but his fathers shout makes him smile and make his way down the stairs.

 

James runs ahead of him stomach growling loudly.

 

When Stiles get's to the kitchen his fathers plate is piled high with bacon but he doesn't moan at the old man.

 

"Why aren't you telling me off?" His father asks feeling his forehead pretending to look for a fever "Are you sick?" His father asks.

 

"Werewolves don't get sick" Sky says around a huge bite of pancake.

 

"Well how else do you explain him not moaning about me eating bacon?" The Sheriff laughs.

 

"Perhaps because it's turkey bacon" Stiles says stuffing some ordinary bacon in his mouth moaning at the taste just to make his father jealous.

 

"Damn kid I hate that nose of yours can't trick you anymore" His father says going back to his horrible bacon.

 

It doesn't take long before Danny is done in the shower and James. Sky and Stiles all fight over who gets to shower.

 

"Oh my god, you both have cross country for the first lesson just shower then" Sky says, well shouts to Stiles and James.

 

"Danny has cross country first too but he got to shower" Stiles pouts.

 

"Just put some deodorant on and take a shower after you get sweaty running" Sky says and slams the shower door closed locking it behind her.

 

James looks at Stiles like he can do anything.

 

"Don't look at me she's your sister" Stiles sighs and then his brain finally catches up.

 

"I'm gonna go shower in dad's en-suite"Stiles tells James running off and getting in the shower before his beta even reacts.

 

He doesn't take long in fact he's out of the shower before Sky is, James get's a shower after him and Sky still doesn't come out she has a very long shower.

 

When she does actually get out she's gave her self a make over, Make up nail polish the works.

 

Stiles can't help but huff because 'Girl's' most of them are so fussy.

 

He get's dressed and it's not his old style of clothes everything is tight and shows off his brand new muscles.

 

James however has the same style he has last year, he wears plaid and clothes that flow he likes comfort over style.

 

Sky is the one that shocks him most.

 

She looks like a girly girl for the first time ever, she's mixed geek with hot and Stiles can't help but feel tremendous pride.

 

Danny looks amazing as always.

 

They all pile in the new Jeep leaving the passenger side for Scott when they pick him up.

 

Stiles isn't looking forward to his last lesson, he's with the whole pack his and Derek's and that includes Jennifer 'Black heart' Blake.

 

Stiles used to love English but now with the teacher it just became his least favorite.


	23. Freshman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit don't hate me.

School was, well School was okay, Sky befriended a funny character named Kira the two have every class the same accept Art, Kira doesn't take Art.

 

Lunch time was the worst.

 

Well second worst.

 

Scott and Isaac are dating, it's really early and they haven't even started the whole sex thing but they are still heavy on the PDA.

 

Sky sits with Kira at their own table, Stiles should feel happy that she's fitting in and he is he really is.

 

She's made more than a few heads turn including girls "*Awkward Cough* Kira *Another Awkward Cough* and she's quickly making friends even if that friend possibly wants to date her, she's still happy and that's all Stiles want's.

 

James is following Allison and Danny around like a puppy and when Allison goes to sit with Lydia and Danny goes to sit with Jackson he obviously ends up sitting Scott and with the rest of Derek's pack.

 

Stiles can't sit with Derek's pack not yet anyway.

 

He loves Erica and her feisty catwoman nature.

 

He admires Isaac, but the constant scarf wearing and the stealing of his best friend, has made Stiles snarky towards the lanky teen.

 

I mean Isaac lives with Scott and now their together. All Stiles is saying is Melissa needs to set some rules, otherwise Stiles will never see his best friend, because Scott is a teen and sex totally beets call of duty night.

 

The point is he's alone and he could go sit with his pack but as previously been thought their are complication's and he's the alpha he shouldn't have to use his alpha authority just to get his friends to hang with him.

 

So he does what he has never done before.

 

He storms to the weight room to work out, it's closed during lunch so he has to sneak in.

 

It's not hard because someone has all ready broke in.

 

It's a freshman a cute blond haired freshman, his scent smells like warmth and comfort with a hint of danger and Stiles well Stiles is a bit distracted because the teen is shirtless.

 

The teen is also struggling to breath because the weight bar is crushing his chest and he doesn't have a fucking spotter. 

 

Stiles grabs the weight with both hangs grunting to make it seem heavy to the Freshman even he could lift it with two fingers.

 

"Are you crazy? Where's your spotter?" Stiles says his eyes may have flashed briefly but the teen was too busy gasping for air.

 

"Ttthanks" He wheezes out still catching his breath it takes a couple minutes for him to be okay, he keeps rubbing his chest so it's obviously hurts and his heart rate is going crazy.

 

"What's your name?" Stiles asks.

 

"Liam, Liam Dunbar" The kid says and the kid offers his hand the hand that's not rubbing his chest.

 

Stiles shakes his hand and smiles "Put your shirt on" Stiles says handing him the shirt that was on the floor.

 

The freshman does but it takes him a while.

 

"Now Liam Dunbar your a freshman right?" Stiles asks but he all ready knows the answer because he would have noticed this kid before.

 

"Yeah" The kid answers.

 

"Guess we are taking my car then" Stiles smiles pushing the kid out of the weight room.

 

"Wait your car? where too?" The freshman asks slightly panicked.

 

"To make out in the woods duh" Stiles says jokingly.

 

"Rr.. Really?"Liam asks his heart actually misses a beat aww cute, and wait is that arousal? Yeah that is arousal Stiles can smell.

 

"No not really idiot I'm taking you the hospital to get looked at" Stiles scoffs pushing him through the door way.

 

"But what about School?" Liam asks.

 

"You need to get looked and I'm bored so I will take you" 'And if it get's me out of english class that's a bonus' Stiles thinks to himself "That's final" He tells the teen and before he knows it Stiles is screeching out the school.

 

He just about missed the security guard patrolling the car park.

 

They made it to the hospital with in the next fifteen minutes they made small talk exchanged a few jokes, Stiles made a few insults about stupidity, it was nice.

 

Stiles was really starting to like Liam.

 

They walked into the hospital and were immediately recognized.

 

"Stiles?"

"Liam?"

 

Melissa and the Doctor she was with a cute middle aged dark skinned adonis said at the same time.

 

"Hey Melissa Doctor sexy" Stiles says making the dark man to chuckle, Liam to frown and Melissa to just look uncomfortable.

 

"What are you doing here?" Dark and sexy asks.

 

Stiles goes to answer but Liam beats him too it.

 

"I told him it was a waste of time dad I'm fine" Liam says to the man

 

'Wait dad?' Stiles asks himself well he's obviously adopted.

 

"Care to explain?" The Doctor asks Stiles looking for a bit of sense.

 

"Well Doc, Liam here snuck? Sneaked?" Stiles says tossing around what's the best word to use.

 

"Stiles honey get on with it we get the picture he went some where and?"Melissa urges looking at charts.

 

"Well yeah he went into the weight room which is usually locked at lunch time" Stiles says but is cut off this time by Liam.

 

"It was totally open when I got their" Liam says shrugging when his father looks at him he just shrugs.

 

"Anyway I got bored decided I wanted to lift, I walked in expecting to be alone, but instead I found him alone being choked by a very heavy weight he dropped on his chest" Stiles says.

 

"I told him I was fine nothing to worry about but he pushed me out of school saying he could just tell something's wrong" Liam rolled his eyes and was surprised when his father hit him on the back of the head with his clip board.

 

"Idiot you could have killed your self say thank you to the kid who just save you, and show a little respect" He scolded.

 

"Jeez sorry. Fine thank you Stiles"Liam said Stiles just laughing in answer.

 

"Melissa could you take my idiotic son for a chest x-ray please?" The doctor asks.

 

"Of course I'll get him seen to next" Melissa says directing Liam away all ready.

 

"Thank you once again, I really appreciate you bringing him, kids a very bright boy but his one flaw is pride" The doctor chuckles.

 

"It's fine, I'm gonna stay with him though" Stiles says making his way down the hall, he manages to get in the elevator before Liam and Melissa disappear to the x-ray department.

 

"Don't you have School?" Melissa says putting on her mom voice.

 

"Yes Mom, but I'd rather stay" Stiles says in a childish voice.

 

"God I'm telling your father such a stubborn kid" Melissa sighs.

 

"I get that from my dad you know that" Stiles laughs.

 

"She's your mom?" Liam asks.

 

"No, she's, errm she's like my mom but she's my best friends mom, my mom's dead" Stiles says and he can't help but think that it more awkward than English would have been. 

 

"Oh mine too" Liam says "Not my mom, my dad" Liam says awkwardly.

 

"So the doctor is your stepfather?" Stiles asks, he doesn't know why but he really finds himself interested in all aspects of this freshman's life.

 

"Yeah he has been for almost thirteen years now, I have no clue who my dad is and the way I see it he is my real dad" Liam shrugs like it should be that simple and the way he says it, it is.

 

He get's seen too right away thanks to Melissa, he's then transferred to a room where he and Stiles play twenty questions Twilight style until Liam's stepfather comes in.

 

"Okay so good news their isn't anything serious" The Doctor tells Stiles and his son.

 

"But?" Liam says.

 

"You have a small sternal fracture, nothing serious but it would have caused you a large amount of pain and maybe more if you continued to do anything strenuous" His Father tells him and Stiles fist pumps the air and says a small yes.

 

"Sorry that looked totally bad, we made a bet if he has something wrong he has to buy me lunch in the diner round the corner but if I got it wrong I have to practice lacrosse with you both, he told me your really good, but he has to buy me lunch since I missed mine totally saving his life" Stiles rambles on making both Father and Son smile.

 

"Thank you for reminding me, you have to take a course of painkillers for a month and you can't do anything physical either that mean's no Lacrosse" The Doctor says writing on his prescription.

 

"Wait why? That's so unfair" Liam whines.

 

"I will bring your Doctor's Note home with me, so you can get out of all Physical activity's, here is your prescription, Stay here while I go grab your discharge papers" The Doctor says and leaves but not before ruffling his son's hair and laughing at his pissed off looking face.

 

They leave the hospital shortly after Stiles looks at his watch it's only two o'clock.

 

He spends almost two and a half talking to and laughing with Liam in the diner round the corner from the hospital.

 

He doesn't even move till his phone vibrates and plays 'Show You by Shawn Mendes' James's ring tone.

 

"Hey?" Stiles answers laughing.

 

"Hey where are you?" James asks into the phone.

 

"Having lunch why?" Stiles asks his beta.

 

"Oh no reason just School ended almost an hour ago and you drove us here so me Scott, and Danny are all waiting outside" James says sounding exasperated and bored above all bored. "You can only play I-spy so many times before you start to get sleepy" James tells him.

 

"Shit I am so sorry I totally forgot I was your ride something came up, where's Sky?" Stiles asks gathering his coat up and throwing money on the table even if Liam did agree to pay he's rich might as well use it besides the kids injured.

 

"She went off with that girl they went to catch a movie after school, I 'm not sure but I think it may have been a date" James frowns and he sounds like he doesn't know what to think of the couple.

 

Stiles lets out a laugh and tells him he will be their soon.

 

"Shit I forgot I was my friends ride, you wanna come with we could play some call of duty at mine for a bit?" Stiles asks.

 

"Sure" Liam says standing, his heart is beating so loud but this time pain isn't the reason, attraction is.

 

Stiles just leads the way out he can't think about stupid blue eyed, hot freshman right now.

 

So why does he keep seeing the teen shirtless every time he closes his eyes?

 

Shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I know I said Peter/Stiles but this was before Liam was even in Teen wolf and now I'm starting to ship them so much.
> 
> What do people think of Liam/Stiles or does everyone still want a Peter/Stiles because I'm so torn.
> 
> Also I have a Liam/ Stiles fic over here I just started
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/2051730/


	24. The Sheriff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter will be a Derek POV

The cat was firmly out of the bag.

 

Shit.

 

After a long month of being friends with Liam, of course it all blows up.

 

The cause of the fire Liam and Derek.

 

Stiles, Liam and the pack became fast friends, Scott was hardly around anymore his relationship with Isaac making him constantly miss pack stuff.

 

Sky has a weird thing going on with Kira who turned out to be a Kitsune.

 

Stiles really needs to talk to Kira about joining the pack.

Any way James and Allison started dating, Danny was heartbroken for a couple days until he started dating Liam's gay best friend Mason.

 

Stiles kinda has a thing for Liam but so far every time he goes to make a move Derek get's in the way.

 

In fact that's why everyone is here now in the middle of Stiles big family room.

 

Stiles and Liam where playing Mario Kart with Danny and Mason, Allison and James were snuggling on the other couch.

 

Sky and Kira were painting each others nails and watching as the boys all got loud.

 

Scott well Scott was with Isaac god knows where.

 

That was until an hour later the doorbell rang, his father answered the sneaky old man.

 

The sheriff had invited Derek and his pack around for a barbecue and to sort stuff out, if Stiles wanted the shit between him and Derek sorted he would have done it himself.

 

When Derek laid eyes on Liam and noticed he was covered in Stiles scent ( From their countless study/gaming/sleepovers, thank you very much)

 

Well he got jealous and wolfed out in front of Liam and let the wolf out of the bag. 

 

Derek was growling and snarling his pack behind him looking confused as fuck.

 

Liam and Mason jumped to their feet Liam's heart wasn't beating as fast as it should of been but Mason's was.

 

"What the hell?" Mason screamed so loud.

 

Stiles turned around and pointed to Danny and then Mason.

 

"Get him out of here and tell him everything" Stiles says to Danny he didn't have to flash alpha eyes Danny is so loyal, he basically drags Mason out to his car and is peeling away before Stiles can even look distastefully at Derek.

 

"Liam?" Stiles asks looking to the young boy.

 

He looks like he's figuring out some major shit.

 

"Are you a werewolf too?" Liam says to Stiles but he doesn't take his eyes off Derek.

 

"Yeah, I am. Are you okay?" Stiles asks placing his arm on Liam 's shoulder.

 

"Sure" Liam says and then he laughs.

 

"Why are you laughing? Aren't you freaked out?"Stiles asks freaking out slightly himself.

 

"Not really" Liam shrugs.

 

"Not really? That's all you have to say?"Stiles says voice a bit higher.

 

"I sort of walked in on Scott and Isaac upstairs yesterday and they were having sex" Liam says sheepishly.

 

"What does that have to do with anything?" Stiles shouts.

 

"They looked like big dark and trying to be scary over their" Liam says. Derek just growls more until Talia hits him on the back of the head.

 

"Oh" Stiles says and this went easier than he thought it would.

 

"Yeah once they realized I was their, it took them like a full minute though they explained everything they told me you were the Alpha too" Liam tells Stiles.

 

"Why didn't you tell me you knew?"Stiles asks.

 

"Scott asked me not too, he begged me really he was having sex on James's bed and he was scared he would rip him apart" Liam says looking to James.

 

"That was what that smell was" James says voice taking on a slight growl.

 

"It's kinda cool to be honest" Liam says smiling.

 

"That's great" Stiles beams "If you have any questions I'll answer them" Stiles smiles moving to hug the younger teenager.

 

Derek growled again and stepped forward.

 

Stiles eyes flashed red a darker red than Derek's and it caused the older alpha to flinch.

 

"You might be older than me but you are definitely not stronger or wiser" Stiles growls.

 

"Enough" The Sheriff shouts causing all eyes to turn to him.

 

"I have set the big table in the back yard and if all of you are not out their I will shove wolf's bane down you throats" The sheriff sighs and walks to the back yard.

 

Talia follows and Derek grudgingly walks after her and the pack follows.

 

Stiles says sorry to Liam and offers to take him home first.

 

"This looks like it's gonna be fun, I'm staying. Besides I love BBQ" Liam shrugs and helps Kira and Sky off the floor the three make their way out Stiles is the last to get into the back yard.


	25. Derek's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> People have been asking for A Derek POV so I hope you enjoy

Stiles smells like him that human and he sees red so what? If he still loves him that's his business.

 

Sure he had a thing going with Jennifer, but that was only to spite Stiles, he was hurt when he ran away and he did something he regrets.

 

He broke the bond, a bond can't be re-established after it has been broken.

 

It's like cutting a chunk of the soul out of each of them and then trying to force the two pieces to connect again.

 

Stiles brought his mother and sisters home, he gave him a family again and all he keeps doing snapping at Stiles.

 

He keeps fucking things up with the once human he was in love with.

 

He felt hurt and betrayed when Stiles left him with nothing but a text, he justified it by saying he was protecting him.

 

It was his job to protect Stiles!

 

He failed because Stiles still got bitten by Deucalion and the rest of his pack.

 

The once harmless and stupidly attractive human, has become the protector.

 

His pack is stronger than his will ever be and Stiles pack consists of mainly newly bitten wolves.

 

Scott, Stiles best friend a constant pain in his ass, he refused to join his pack even though his best friend was in a relationship with him. 

 

He chose to stay an omega but constantly stayed with his pack hanging around and just being their. 

 

James was amazing and he has been a werewolf for less time than Scott, James is a strong fighter, incredibly loyal he stood in front of his Alpha the first day when they got back and protected him even though he took his claws right to the face.

 

James stood their looking right into his eyes and stayed rooted to the ground trying to protect his alpha, that kind of loyalty is more than his pack has for him.

Sky, she got turned the same time as James but now, she's fast a great tracker and smart, not to mention cunning, she could give Lydia a run for her money.

 

Danny was in his pack but he couldn't accept the human because of the way he always smelled whenever Stiles touched him.

 

It was wrong to feel that way because his betas followed him and treated him like an outsider.

 

He pushed the tanned teen into Stiles pack, the teen makes an amazing werewolf from what Cora has told him.

 

Stiles is the best alpha way better than himself, he can understand why Stiles left but it doesn't mean it doesn't hurt any less.

 

Cora wanted Stiles as her alpha and now his sister is stuck with him as her alpha.

 

He doesn't even want to be Alpha he asked his mother to be the alpha so he could focus on winning Stiles back.

 

His mother had declined stating this is his time as alpha, even though she's still an alpha herself she doesn't intend to lead a pack.

 

He tried to win back Stiles back he even ended being fuck buddies with Jennifer who's now dating Deputy Parrish.

 

Stiles wants nothing to do with him and he understands.

 

That's why he agreed to come over here when Sheriff Stilinski asked him too.

 

He can't stay in Beacon Hills anymore.

 

He is constantly reminded of all the bad things he's done.

 

He spoke it over with his family and they agreed wherever he goes they go.

 

They have more money than they would need in the family fault to start over.

 

Somewhere new, somewhere he can make a difference, somewhere Stiles won't hurt whenever he sees him.

 

But most of all he will have time to heal after all he's been through.

 

A chance to grow without having to worry about the whole town, or be attacked by monsters on a daily basis.

 

The only loose end to tie up is who will look after his betas? He's hoping Stiles will accept them into his pack.

 

Because one things for sure he can't handle being in Beacon Hills anymore.


	26. Pack BBQ

"So Dad care to explain why you called this meeting?" Stiles asks sitting down at one of the four foldable tables and chairs.

 

"Actually me and Derek contacted your father we wanted a meeting, to discuss werewolf matters" Talia answers sitting in front of Stiles.

 

Stiles does like the Hales all accept Derek in this particular moment, so he does what he was brought up to do he smiles nicely at his elder.

 

"Look Mrs Hale, I know the Hales have been in Beacon Hills forever but, if you expect me to move out of the territory, I will have to say a very firm no" Stiles says because why else would they wanna meet?

 

"Actually it's the opposite" Derek says a small growl still in his voice he's staring at Liam who is helping the sheriff grill the meat, he's also chatting animatedly with Erica and Boyd.

 

James and Sky are sitting with Kira and Allison at the end table all four listening into the conversation.

 

Cora, Laura and Peter are play fighting on the grass laughing, it warms Stiles heart to see them happy again.

 

Lydia and Jackson left to go pick up Scott and Isaac from the supermarket, his father made them get a lot of salad and other finger foods.

Jennifer left to go meet her boyfriend, who's a werewolf in another pack.

 

Stiles kinda wishes his father would let him drink, even if he has to use wolfs bane to get drunk, he could use a stronger drink than sprite.

 

"So this visit is just you being friendly?" Stiles asks Derek.

 

Derek just growls again.

 

"For the love of god Derek he's my friend, I saved him from being crushed by weights" Stiles rolls his eyes the fight leaving him he feels too tired for this shit.

 

"Whatever" Derek huffs.

 

"So mature" Stiles huffs before turning to Talia.

 

"Care to explain?" Stiles asks.

 

"Gladly, Derek wants you to be the alpha to his pack" Talia says making Stiles spit out his sprite and if some of it lands on Derek that's triple the hilariousness of it.

 

"What?" He asks dumbly because he heard her.

 

"We have some family left their scattered all over the world, distant cousins all on the run from Deucalion and his pack, Ennis and Kali are still chasing them" Derek says and the anger in his voice is truly frightening.

 

"When me and Laura were in captivity, he sent Kali and Ennis head hunting for Hale's ours is a long bloodline with many members of our family tree, more than half of them are werewolf's. Many speculate our blood line is related to Lycaon himself" Talia told Stiles.

 

"So you plan to what? Round up all the Hale's?" Stiles asks confused "And what does that have to do with Derek's pack?" Stiles asks Talia.

 

"I want a fresh start from this place, we plan to get in touch with our family warn them about Kali and Ennis and then we plan on traveling through south America" Derek tells Stiles his eyes are shining and Stiles has never seen Derek fight for something this much before, that's including himself.

 

"What's in South America?" Stiles asks a little choked up about Derek leaving, he doesn't know why, but the thought of him actually leaving is saddening deeply saddening.

 

"Their are many towns plagued with the supernatural much like this one, we plan to travel as a family and help once we have disposed of our two alpha problems" Peter says coming up from behind Talia placing a supportive hand on her shoulder.

 

"Peter Hale good guy? I like that more than hideous Alpha beast bad guy" Stiles smiles earning an actual chuckle out of Derek and Peter.

 

"Well I have been telling everyone I'm a good guy nobody believed me" Peter says before being dragged into a headlock by Cora and Laura tackles his legs making all three fall to the floor.

 

"So your leaving? for good?"Stiles asks eyes locked on Derek.

 

"Isn't that what you wanted?" Derek asks.

 

"Honestly?" Stiles asks Derek and after his nod Stiles continues.

 

"When you broke the bond between us, it felt like I died. When my mother died I was still young and I felt like my whole world ripped apart. But when you broke that bond you forced it apart you ripped my sole in a million parts, it felt a thousand times worse than when my mother died" Stiles says his voice low but the yard was silent.

 

Nobody spoke, nobody was play fighting all eyes and ears were trained on them, the hissing as the grill cooked the meat was the only noise.

 

Jackson and Lydia had returned with Scott and Isaac, within the last five minutes because their staring too.

 

Stiles couldn't care less and when Derek spoke he obviously didn't either.

 

Great he spent this day to actually be civilized and speak like an actual human.

 

"You left me Stiles and I felt like I was abandoned again, I thought I lost another person I loved so yeah I fucked Jennifer and I practically begged Deaton to make the potion thing to break the bond, because everyday you were away I could feel your power growing and growing and I couldn't handle knowing you were getting stronger while you aren't here with me" Derek says.

 

"I left to protect you, just like you've done for me and everyone in the packs, if I told you, then you would have insisted on coming and then you would have gotten them killed for real this time" Stiles says looking to Talia she immediately averts her eyes not wanting to get caught up.

 

"I know but what was I supposed to think?" Derek says in a small voice so small the Sheriff, Liam, Lydia and Allison all asks what he said to the nearest werewolf.

 

"I don't know but I had expected you to maybe lash out punch a few things maybe fuck someone out of hate, but I always thought you would be here so I could explain when I got back, but now we can never be together again, never bond again like we did three months ago, three months ago today actually" Stiles says tears welling up when he remembers the date and what happened on that night.

 

"I'm sorry" Derek says.

 

"I am too" Stiles says he pushes out his seat and rushes up to his room.

 

He pushes past Scott and Isaac and he can hear Derek following him he doesn't care he just rushes up the two flights of stairs and throws himself on his bed.

 

As soon as Derek's in his room Stiles just snaps.

 

He's grabbing Derek's collar and pulling him into one last fierce kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So people what do you say about break up sex for next chapter????


	27. Last Goodbye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have always wanted someone to do me a cover art or a pod fic, if anyone would like to make my year and do one of those for anyone of my stories I would be forever grateful

Derek couldn't help but get lost in Stiles mouth, the two kissed for seconds but it felt like a life time.

 

Derek was breathless and Stiles wasn't doing any better.

 

"Prick" Stiles breath out before punching Derek in the chest.

 

Derek groans not in pain but in frustration.

 

"Can't we just say goodbye, have a goodbye kiss without insults" Derek asks grabbing the slightly shorter teen and bringing him in for a crushing hug.

 

"I'm gonna miss you" Derek tells him and Stiles laughs.

 

"I've had time to get used to the idea of being without you, but I always thought you would still be in Beacon hills, and annoy the hell out of me until I agreed to be friends" Stiles says pulling away from Derek's warm arms to sit on the bed.

 

"Yeah me too" Derek admitted sitting next to him, their knees brushing.

 

"You know Isaac actually likes you?" Derek says making Stiles to turn his head so fast he had to heal from whiplash.

 

"What?" Stiles asks.

 

"Isaac he's always looked up at you, he even had a crush on you before he got with Scott, then when you left it crushed the pack, his feelings changed he used to call you the pack mom"Derek laughs.

 

"Pack mom?" Stiles laughs.

 

"It's because you always took care of him, Erica and Boyd, even when they hit you or called you names you never gave up" Derek says a small smile playing on his lips.

 

"Why are you telling me this?" Stiles asks in a small voice.

 

"I want you to be their alpha, their is nobody I trust more with them, Jennifer has joined Satomi's pack in Beacon County so if you have a problem with Jennifer just go to Satomi" Derek tells him and Stiles nods.

 

"Okay" Stiles nods.

 

"I want you to bite them" Derek blurts out.

 

"When?" He asks.

 

"Now in front of me, just so I know they will be cared for" Derek says.

 

Stiles stands and holds his hand out for Derek.

 

Derek takes his hand and together they walk back out to the BBQ.

 

The hands are dropped by the time they get out.

 

A lot of meat is cooked and Liam looks at him like a kicked puppy, it makes Stiles heart flutter.

 

Derek however just strides over to Liam and whispers in his ear 'If you hurt him I will kill you, slowly' wait was that Derek's way of telling Stiles to move on?

 

Liam nods and when he looks at Stiles, Stiles can finally see the admiration shining in the younger teens eyes.

 

Okay so maybe now isn't the time for realizing feelings.

 

"Beta werewolves of both sides, we are gathered here today because Derek is fucking off to god knows where and he can't afford to take you with him so he's dumping you on me" Stiles shouts to the yard making them all pause, he thought humor would work best.

 

"In my pack their are rules" Stiles says simply.

 

Their are collective groans from Derek's soon to be ex betas, oh and Lydia.

 

"What rules?" Lydia asks, sitting up on her Jackson chair.

 

"Rule number one, respect each other because your pack not enemy's, yes I expect arguments but when it comes to it we have each others backs" Stiles says.

 

"That's a pretty good rule to be honest" Isaac beams from where he is sitting on Scott's lap on the grass.

 

"How many rules do you have? Batman" Erica asks raising her brow.

 

"Rule number two" Stiles says ignoring her "Everyone in the pack is important, don't take each other for granted, it's similar to number two but still important" Stiles says.

 

"And the third rule is any guesses?" Stiles asks.

 

Their was a bunch of people all shouting out random and ridiculous things all of which were wrong.

 

"Nope rule three stay out of my love life" Stiles laughs when everyone groans.

 

"Last rule always spend as much time as a pack as possible, it helps us all control ourselves even when we are still in control, the wolf is always their. Being together helps us keep calm" Stiles says.

 

"Is everyone okay with that?" Derek asks in the middle of eating on of the Sheriff's burgers.

 

Their was yeah's and yes's from all the pack even Stiles own.

 

"Okay then come here so I can take a chunk of flesh" Stiles giggled but surprisingly, Boyd is the first to walk forward.

 

Boyd's blood was bitter, when it entered his mouth and it set his mouth on fire, when the bond formed he and Boyd gasped as they felt a newfound respect.

 

The same goes for Erica and Isaac.

 

The most surprising is Jackson.

 

Before Stiles even looked at Jackson, Jackson was all ready bearing his throat.  
"Bit eager aren't you jacks?" Stiles laughs walking towards him.

 

"Well my best friend is in your pack" Jackson says.

 

"Aww I didn't know you cared" Isaac laughs, Jackson would have retorted but Stiles bit into his shoulder.

 

Stiles formed a stronger bond with Jackson than the other three betas.

 

Stiles could feel what Jackson wants more than anything, a family a pack someone that loves him.

 

It's then that he hugs him.

 

And surprisingly Jackson hugs back.

 

Soon everyone joined in the hug in the middle of the yard, everyone accept the Hale's who slipped away unnoticed to the new loud and sentimental pack


	28. Please Read

Okay Seriously guys this fan fiction will be over soon. I don't know the exact amount of chapters but the end is near I think Unless I'm inspired by new story line.

 

That being said I wanted to ask you all to prompt me some ideas. 

 

These can be ideas for a new plot line in this fic, so it can continue with the ideas of all you amazing readers.

 

I'm not promising I will love all the ideas about this but if I see one I like I will gladly incorporate it into this story line.

 

Or it can be ideas for a new fan fiction. This can be any fandom any pairing and any plot you guys want.

 

If I have no clue about what fandom you pick I will tell you.

 

That being said you can pick as many prompts as you like you can send one about this fic and another if you wish,

 

I'm gonna be up for a while so comment and I will reply fast


	29. Maybe being a beast isn't all bad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not long to go until this ends

When Derek left town Stiles felt heartbroken all over again, he loved Derek he was after all Stiles first official love.

 

But the moment an Omega crossed into Beacon Hills, Stiles lost all the hatred he felt for Derek’s sudden departure.

 

It was a whole three months before the omega crossed into Beacon Hills.

 

Stiles and the pack had bonded, he and Liam had started dating, and taking it slow was hard but it was obviously worth it, so far the only thing they've done is kiss.

 

Which was a big deal when it happened but after two months of dating, it wasn't a big deal right now.

 

What was a big deal was Liam nearly dying in a car crash, only two weeks into them dating..

 

Turning Liam was the hardest and almost life destroying decision he made.

 

To say Liam is finding it hard would be an understatement, it was one thing accepting the werewolves but being a werewolf himself was hard.

 

He had anger and impulse issues.

 

But he’s getting better.

 

It was actually Liam that sniffed out the Omega.

 

It was the last day of school before Christmas break and Liam was training in the woods.

 

He smelt the distinctive smell of werewolf.

 

“Hey you” Stiles said when he got Liam’s phone call.

 

“Stiles I smell a werewolf” Liam says through the phone, he sounds panicked.

 

“Where are you?” Stiles asks his boyfriend his alpha instincts and overprotecting instincts kicking in.

 

“About a mile in the preserve, in the pack training ground” Liam tells him.

 

Stiles hangs up, and with the help of a mass pack text the whole pack is their within, 2 minutes.

 

Stiles being the first to his boyfriend.

 

“Are you okay?” Stiles asks grabbing Liam and sniffing around there is defiantly an Omega running around.

 

“I’m fine” Liam says smiling into Stiles neck.

 

“He’s coming in fast Stiles” James shouts from behind him.

 

Stiles is quick to push Liam behind him, James and Sky yank Liam behind them shielding the newest beta from the possible threat.

 

The omega is a woman, not just any woman.

 

A pregnant woman.

 

Her eyes shine bright gold, and Stiles although silently thought it must be a good sign she hasn't killed an innocent.

 

“I’m looking for the Alpha” The woman said kneeling down two hands protectively over her swelled stomach.

 

“You've found him” Stiles says his eyes flare red and she bares her throat as a sign of a submission.

 

“I was sent here” She said.

 

“By whom?” Stiles asks stepping closer much to Scott and Jackson’s disappointment.

 

“Derek Hale” She told him.


	30. Protection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long College is a bitch

“And why did he send you here?” Stiles asks.

 

“I’m being hunted me and my baby, my pack was slaughtered my Alpha killed for his power, Derek saved me got me out before our home was burned to the ground” The new comer tells him tears filling her eyes.

“Why did he send you here though” Allison asks. 

“He told me your Alpha was a good man and he would protect me and my baby” The woman says.

“Of course I will I’m Stiles by the way” Stiles says his face morphing back after deeming her to be threat less.

“I’m Laurel, this is Tommy” she says pointing to her stomach.

“Nice to meet you Laurel this is my pack James my second” Stiles says gesturing to James.

“Nice to meet you” James says walking forward and offering the shaking and heavily pregnant woman his jacket.

“Thank you” Laurel says her eyes showing thanks for his kindness.

“This is Sky my twin sister” James gestures. Sky gives a small nod and Laurel returns.

“This lovely woman is my girlfriend Allison she’s the hunter of the pack” James tells her going over and nuzzling Allison’s cheek.

Laurel’s face pales “A hunter?” She steps back clutching her stomach.

 

“Don’t worry she’s a good guy and she’s one of my best friends she’s saved my life on more than one occasion, in face the reason I’m a alpha is because of her and her father” Stiles sticks up for Allison.

 

“I’m not a threat unless you threaten my pack” Allison says and it calms Laurel down because her heartbeat was steady.

 

“Nice to meet you” Laurel says nervously.

 

“You too” Allison smiles.

 

“This is my girlfriend Kira” Sky says cheerfully breaking the tension and hugging her girlfriend.

 

“Hey” Kira giggles when Sky tickles her.

 

Laurel nods and a smile makes its way to her face.

 

“The guy you scared by the way is my boyfriend Liam” Stiles tells Laurel.

 

“I wasn't scared I was just concerned” Liam blushes.

 

“Sorry about that” Laurel tells him.

 

“I’m Jackson, this is Erica and Boyd” Jackson nods and gestures to the two love birds currently wrapped up in each other.

 

“And these two idiots that are making out are Scott and Isaac” Stiles says a hint of growl in his voice.

“Sorry” Isaac says sheepishly.

 

“You will be when James beats you in training” Stiles smiles.

 

“God why don’t you just do it yourself” Isaac huffs low but everyone accept Allison heard it.

 

“Trust me I have been on the receiving end of his beating you don’t want it trust me” Jackson tells him.

“Are you all Werewolves?” Laurel asks.

“Nope, Kira is a Kitsune but we have mostly werewolves I have a suspicion that Lydia is something supernatural though” Stiles tells her.

 

“Lydia?” Laurel asks.

 

“Yeah she’s at the house with Danny, Mason and my dad” Allison says.

“Come on I’ll take you to meet them, I’m sure your starving and really really exhausted” Stiles holds out his arm for the pregnant woman to take.

She must trust Stiles because she clutches onto his arm and doesn't let go until they get to Stiles car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you guys go sign up to my collection??? you can add and take prompts and its just a big works thing i would love if you all go sign up
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Crossover_Collections


	31. Life Is Good

“Stiles!” Laurel shouts from her place in the kitchen of Derek’s old loft.

 

“What? What is it? Is it the baby? Is he coming?” Stiles panics running into the Kitchen his eyes are flashing bright red scared his newest pack mate is in pain or something.

 

“No the baby isn’t due for another two months” Laurel laughs.

“Oh my god! Never scare me like that again” Stiles tells her clutching his chest letting out sighs of relief.

 

“Did you eat my crackers?” Laurel asks holding the empty packet up.

 

“Yeah, sorry I got hungry whilst I was painting the nursery yesterday” Stiles tells her.

 

“Your lucky, I need you to do more baby stuff otherwise I would have clawed up your face” She tells him her eyes flashing bright yellow.

 

“I’m dropping you off at the station in like twenty minutes my dad said you keep like five packets of crackers in your desk draw” Stiles tells her.

 

“Their my craving food, and besides it gets boring working in the reception, but at least it pays the bills” she shrugs.

 

“Well as least Derek owns this building so you don’t have to worry about rent and all the other essentials. All you need is food and I have all ready told you I have money if you want some” Stiles tells her.

 

“No thanks Stiles I’m a twenty seven year old women with a masters in economics and a minor in computer science I can look after my self” Laurel smiles walking into the living room to collect her things for work.

 

“You know I could always teach you how to drive, I still can’t believe your twenty seven and don’t know how to drive” Stiles laughs.

 

“They didn’t really have drivers ed in my day” She laughs. “ And besides my whole family were werewolves and they preferred to get around by running on all fours” Laurel tells him sadness edging into her voice from the mention of her family.

“Well I can tell you don’t like running on all fours because you make me drive you everywhere” Stiles tells her.

 

“Okay one, your my alpha it’s your job to look after pack, two I’m your eyes and ears in the station without me you wouldn’t know i your dad ate fast food without me, and three your the baby’s god father you need to look after him and because he’s inside me that means looking after me too” Laurel rants walking towards the door.

 

“I hate how easily you make me feel so guilty” Stiles tells her.

 

“It’s a skill are you coming?” Laurel asks raising her eye brows and sliding the loft door open. 

 

“Yes I need to pick Liam up on the way we have a date tonight” Stiles tells her.

 

“I thought you were coming to paint the rest of the loft’s nursery tonight?” Laurel tells him walking to the elevator.

 

“We are date night involves Chinese take out food and painting baby Tommy’s walls and then a drive around and maybe a little kiss good night at the end” Stiles tells her he doesn’t sound enthusiastic.

“Is Liam still scared to jump into sexy stuff” Laurel asks.

“Yeah I think he’s scared I’ll leave him after we do it” Stiles tells her.

 

“Well I’m on shift until two in the morning so why don’t you forget the wall for now and plan a romantic night in you can use the loft” Laurel smiles.

“You think that would work?” Stiles asks.

 

“I think if you make it clear you love him and won’t leave him then yes it will work” Laurel smiles.

 

“A night in it is then” Stiles smiles.


	32. Boring but Perfect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end is here guys the last chapter its short because I just wanted to finish it, I feel like its the perfect time to end it.

Seven months.

 

Seven months of nothing but school, studying for finals and absolutely no drama at all.

 

Well except Laurel going through seventeen hours of labour before baby Tommy finally came into the world.

But no supernatural attacks apart from a couple of Liam situations when the full moons out but seriously Beacon Hills has been quiet.

 

Stiles hates it.

 

He thrives on the action and dare he say chaos, but word has travelled that the Stilinski pack has become one of the most powerful defeating the Alpha pack with just one werewolf and two hunters.

 

Everyone is too scared to attack them.

 

He should be thankful because of all the quiet his GPA has been boosted to just one point below Lydia they have the first and second highest GPA’s in the school.

 

His love life has taken off because once Liam started sucking dick he became addicted.

 

The whole pack were stronger than ever and their relationships although sometimes rocky were perfect.

 

They might actually survive high school, that’s something he never thought he would say.

 

Right now might be boring but its perfect, he has his pack and there training sessions cause enough excitement anyway.

He just hopes the future stays like this, a peaceful Beacon Hills

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't thank you all enough for your support, please check out my other works all your comments and support mean the world to me


	33. Sequel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys this story has been one of my favourites to write so I will be writing a sequel.

Okay guys this story has been one of my favourites to write so I will be writing a sequel.

And I want you guys to pick how it goes.

 

I will be monitoring these different polls to see what you want.

 

Okay my first question is who do you want Stiles with romantically you can choose it by selecting someone on this [Poll](http://goo.gl/k75j51)

Next question do you want Derek to come back? you can vote for that on this [Poll](http://goo.gl/80eIkS)

Next question is regarding Stiles alpha status you can vote on this [poll](http://goo.gl/YMjbLe)

Do you want anyone dead? and this is the last [poll](http://goo.gl/bg7jRd)

 

Thanks so much if you vote it will help me see what to do for the sequel.

 

I would also love you to comment below on what you think the sequel should focus on it would mean a lot


	34. New story is live

Hey guys so the new story is now posted you can find it here http://archiveofourown.org/works/4797518 or you can click next on the series which is called how to build a better pack please like subscribe and all that stuff and let me know what you think it would mean a lot

**Author's Note:**

> The title and inspiration for this came from this fan made video on youtube http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I3J1GqGnwyM So all credit should go to the creator of the video.
> 
> Let me know what you think.


End file.
